


Did you love what I've done?

by Leroyian21



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel is just creepy, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dirty Thoughts, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kris is none the wiser, M/M, My First Fanfic, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Only lewd, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Sibling Incest, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leroyian21/pseuds/Leroyian21
Summary: It's been a hard life-changing weekday for Kris Dreemurr, being the only human in an all-monster community and all... First finally trying to make friends and keeping up with current ones, and actually started bothering to care about his academic grade while working on the side when entering a particular supply closet in his school with a new-close friend he made on the way shook his life either for the better or not, he couldn't tell for some reason.But now, the weekends are just one sleep away and Kris couldn't feel but more excited than usual and it’s not just the free time he can waste... It's his awesome, more perfect brother, Asriel Dreemurr, back for a short break from college. Choosing to return back to his hometown for a while to spend some lost time with his friends and family but more importantly he always had in mind, Kris, his own younger brother.But a certain someone has taken an interest at Asriel's indescribably strange behavior he displays when the goat monster is all by his lonesome and after witnessing the far too "suggestive" interactions he shows towards Kris that are not normal, not at all... It made that certain someone DETERMINED to get to the bottom of this cheesy novel mystery.
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr/Kris (Deltarune), Kris & Susie (Deltarune)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Part One - Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> This is a garbage tier idea that I made while swimming in the god forsaken site of Pixiv. While it’s not as cancerous as deviant art, but it’s still cancer while mostly made in Japanese japes.
> 
> Will link the inspired illustration… Also, R18+ warning, of course. 
> 
> Loosely based in these Pixiv link: The first link requires an account since it's 18+  
> The second one also needs an account on some manga/illustration, but not all.  
> https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/84365490  
> https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/85324645
> 
> If the original pixiv creator sees this… Think of this as a complement to your work, fanfic of your “unique” art. Or leave a comment how disgusted you are at me which is fine and understandable. 
> 
> Also, Bout to make this short fic for practice, but will recycle some ideas for my next story, so if any of you like this type of story then don’t get your hopes down just yet. 
> 
> I’m just practicing writing at the moment. Criticisms is greatly welcome and much more significantly helpful for anyone would like to be a beta reader for the next chapter and/or my other planned Deltarune or Undertale fic. Just hit me up in the messages or comments. idk.
> 
> Don’t expect some smut… Only obsessive brotherly love and a small twist.
> 
> Also, monster bleed and leave a body here... Except that's not important to the story, just a heads up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two voices arguing at each other, well... Mostly a one-sided yelling match before coming into a compromise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have to post the link for the illustration when I find it.
> 
> Criticisms are welcome.
> 
> Sorry for the slow opening as I'm still warming up since I'm just going along with my small references I've made for each chapters and my schedule for writing is a bit messed up at the time being. Thanks for anyone bearing with me and hope you enjoy!
> 
> *Updated to fix grammar errors.

You entered a fairly sized room, partly filled by a illuminating dim blue-ish light coming from only the moonlight peering through the singular window in the middle of the space was enough to send surges of nostalgia to hit you like a violent barrage of ocean waves made entirely of past memories of childhood filled with cheers of laughter and a quiet, but enjoyable life that you still remember quite fondly.

A decent, comfy bedroom perfectly suited for two brothers.

As you gaze around, you were continued to be filled with many great memories. Especially the fond ones of playing with your brother... Now that's something you can't replace nor do you even want to as well. Very cherished memories you kept closed.

After reminiscing about the past, a real treat by the way, for a few moments... You decided you had enough and made yourself at home, taking your first step on the carpet rug and feeling the soft sensation while entering the room, but for whatever reason you felt compelled to make your movements quiet as you step fumble deeper to one of the beds not out of fear mind you. Something about respect that struck your morals to behave as you gently reached the bed on the right side of the room inspecting its plain design, or lack thereof.

Something of this room has a particular sentimental value that prevents you from wanting to ruin anything.

Just a plain maroon red blanket and a single white pillow and a mattress fit for a single person laying on top of an old creaky wooden bedframe, nothing interesting to note, say for a small patches sewn to the side of the pillow of an old tear you’ve made when you were younger. You directed your hands and placed it on the soft fabric of the blanket.

In any case, it felt comfy enough to sleep on, for the most part.

Unlike a certain dungeon where you’re locked up once making you be thankful for the things you have, after all. Or a boring medical lounge for a certain other-dimensional hospital you temporarily worked in.

Decidedly, having enough with contemplating your life after a long day at school does seem to calm you down, you concluded by taking a seat on the bedside and gave you a good view of the opposite side of the room with the difference on the other side being it didn’t spare any decorations, compared to you, to say the least.

The other side of the room obviously belonged to your older brother with it evident the many designs and décor, even at night with many memorabilia, trophies, medals, framed pictures of he’s greatest moments in life still visible for your eyes to see and furthermore… Glow in the dark stars! Pasted on the walls and ceiling all exclusive on the other side of the room, giving it a sense of cheeriness and soul, and in contrast to your sorry side of the room…

A dreary, empty barren of a wasteland with only a mysterious red stain that looked like it originated from the church’s special red “ _juice_ ”, a beaten-up red wagon with scratches and dents that seemed to experience some great crashes in its prime and inside, sitting comfortably is a rusting bird cage that looked like you picked up at someone else’s dumpster.

You couldn’t help but wonder why you never bothered to hang up any posters, or a framed picture of your family near your bedside drawer or anything for that matter, is beyond you.

While pondering over to yourself about your apparent lack of taste for interior design, you then felt a wave of loneliness hit you, the feeling returned like a jab right through the guts, THAT sense of bleak melancholic dread of isolation that always you always felt circling around you but seemed to like to only show itself every night just to taunt you as a reminder of your sad existence being nothing more than hiding in the shadow of darkness, where you truly belong.

Gone are the times of actually smiles and joyous laughter for you. That's in the past where you left it to be.

It’s much better to be this way.

You slump down to your bed, letting the sensation of the soft mattress hit your aching back after a days’ worth of school project finally paid for, to even your surprise that you bothered to convince your partner to finish it early.

As the night dragged on and the temperature with it began dropping as well, making you retreat to the safety of the warm blanket, planting your back on the soft mattress as it slowly sinks you to a shallow spot as you start to shift your blanket around to wrap around your body to shelter you from the frigid cold of the night air.

The cold, soulless, empty night filled with cheerless silence, except for the occasional crickets.

Sometimes it makes you feel like climbing up a mountain just to fall down a deep dark hole and to see if any of my limbs are still intact and enough to keep walking its cavern walls until your body gives in and die in the shadows of mother nature, away from the light of the world.

The thought of it struck you as a genius idea… Then again…

If you’re being honest… The warm feeling of home is what you much more preferred, even if it’s not as idealistic as you hoped for. It is what you got and you’re grateful for it.

Rather than waiting for something to change… How about you need to change and you know it.

In the sense of, you’re not really alone anymore, are you? You have new friends with you, mind you some of them might be… Otherworldly, but still… It’s the thought that counts.

Susie, Noelle… Lancer, Ralsei… Seems like a good start and there’s Snowy and Monster Kid that stuck with you and even bothers to invite you to play. The title of the “ _Weird kid_ ” won’t be around for long if you keep up with your friends. You know, socializing?

… 

This cruel desire of self-harm and ending it all… It isn’t healthy at all. Think about what other people would think if they found out something bad happened to you. 

… 

What would happen to your parents, your brother if you carried on with this seclusive life… Knowing they failed in raising you and that’s only their fault. Their grievance will leave an impact on not only you, but me. 

You might think of it nor bother to find out, but. Someone really cares about you. So please, take care of yourself. If not for you, think about your mother, your brother, your father. They really try their best of what they have to give you a normal life. 

I know, I’m not in any liberty nor right to tell you this, but think about it… Is it really worth it? I’m trying to help you here.

…

At least for a while. At the very least consider it a thought for a moment. 

You know… Right now, you’re surprisingly making excellent progress for someone who’s… Lonely or trying hard to be. First Susie and then having a friendly chat with the town residence, helping Noelle with her missing keys… Even that painting of the angel carving for her father, Rudy, that somehow ended up painting the hospital sink. 

But hey, he really appreciated your help, at least. Also, you have a real knack for playing the piano and painting. So, I’m not sure why you never really thought about mastering- 

… 

You really think it was me? After all this time, I’ve merely guided you around and- 

… 

Controlling you? You’ve must’ve been mistaken… 

… 

How could I even… I know what you’re about to say… “ _Why do you even bother to help me?_ ”. Listen, I don’t know… 

I never really… I just- 

… 

Listen it’s not like that. 

**Because it’s fun for you, isn’t it? Specifically, only for you. Your own self-enjoyment.** **Or is it not Self-satisfaction as well?**

No, don’t get me wrong. 

**Or is it the fact that you have never experienced the warmth of someone’s love for who knows how long or how, considering I don’t even know what you are to begin with, that you took control of this empty body for your own selfish purpose to feel false emotions and affection meant for someone that is clearly, not directed for you.**

… Please hear me out… 

**Do you have any idea what it feels like to not be in control of your own… Body?**

**When my actions don’t have any real meaning behind it because in reality, you’re the one that keeps controlling me like a puppet with strings attached to every limb of my body only to do WHAT YOU DESIRE.**

**Do you, even by some any capacity, consider how I feel? About being played like a puppet at a failed stand-up comedy club routine? Following along this made-up personality you’ve forcefully implanted unto me? The words coming out of my mouth are far from even my own, but entirely from you.**

I-I I’m was trying to- 

**No matter what you do, what you think is a favorable ending for your little puppeteering act… In the very end. All of those choices you’ve made until now. Meant truly nothing in the end.**

**I think I need to let myself be clear, for the fourth time. NO ONE CAN CHOOSE WHO THEY ARE IN THIS WORLD. AND YOUR CHOICES DON’T MATTER.**

-Help… I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I was trying to help… 

**… If you truly want to help me. Then get lost. It would truly be a substantial amount of help for the both of us if you just leave me be.**

…

…

…

**Finally.**

Kris, with all of his willpower left, tiredly decided that he had enough “ _soul searching_ ” for the night and slowly closed his eyes letting his fatigued body finally give it the rest it so needed and for his sake and sanity.

Kris, couldn't even let out a sinister grin, smile or anything for that matter, he was too tired to even bother giving a scare for his soul this time. A part of the him knows that the red soul resting in his body is DETERMINED to get full control of him no matter what, but it's not stupid either. Unless the soul is asking for to play baseball with his cage if it even dares to even try hijacking his body while he slept.

Already figuring out that he doesn’t have to hurl a certain something in his old bird cage for tonight… He thanked god for he no longer needed to stand up once again just to play baseball with his soul and bird cage.

He was finally in Zen. The Peace that he needed right now.

After finally being, reluctantly for Kris, reintegrating back to society once again made him tired with responsibility that he thought he once ran away from. Though, he couldn't helped but smile at Toriel, his mother, finally being proud of him since it's been a long while since he did any productive besides cleaning out the fridge unannounced during the early morning. 

Kris couldn't help but spoke a silent 'thank you' towards the soul for putting in the effort to give him the push he needs. But still spiteful about being played like a puppet. That's something that Kris can't forgive. 

‘Just a small nap… To wait for… Azzy… Then… Video… game… Steal… Pie...’ The human thought to himself, waiting for his brother’s late arrival before his droopy eyes fully succumbing to his body's exhaustion and finally slumbering down his comfy bed.

…

So how did you like it, Kris?

Did you love it?

God, I hope you do.

I hoped that you enjoyed it. All of it.

Enjoy!

Enjoy!

Enjoy it!

I poured all my heart and soul for you to enjoy it.

With a pinch of love on top, couldn’t forget that of course. Hope you’ll understand soon enough.

For now, enjoy it. Because I certainly am.

…

…

“Kris! Kris, come on, wake up!” A voice spoke, filled with joy as a chirpy goat monster approaches near the bed occupied by a certain human named Kris, blissfully sleeping under the blanket. 

The blanket lump on the bed remained still, quietly snoring to itself every so often.

Asriel waited for a moment for his brother to wake up, to his disappointment, no such response.

With the lack of reaction from the lump, he then started dragged his hand over the bed and lightly shoves a small lump out of under the blanket of the bed to no response from the human, again. 

The goat monster gave out a somber filled sigh for the lump's lack of response, looking down at the person hiding under the blanket that he tries so hard to awaken, yet only give no such pleasing response to his request before attempting once more, but this time, with a gentler approach than his last attempt. 

“Kris, It’s a beautiful day outside… Don’t you want to hang out with me?” The goat monster tried once more and again, the lump on the bed gave out no such reply but the person under the lump did acknowledged the goat monster’s attempts and extended its arm and held its hand in front of the goat monster and did a hand gesture to go away, shooing the caprine monster off. 

The goat monster raised a brow and thought to himself. ‘Alright, at least a reaction…’ He was somewhat contented that Kris somewhat responded to the goat monster. 

After a while, comprising of Asriel constructing ideas to wake Kris up from his slumber, one brightly shines within the goat monster’s head as he fixes his grin rimmed glasses in anticipation for what’s he’s about to do. 

‘There’s only few things in this world Kris can’t resist…’ Asriel mind’s thought with a mischievous aura radiating off of his face as he inches his head closer to the blanket lump. 

As his lips cracks a smile and began taunting the human inside the blanket cocoon with a mocking tone, plannin on baiting for Kris to distance himself away from the bed as the monster leaned forwards down near the lump on the bed. “Alright, Kris. I won’t stop you, if you want to stay in bed then… Guess mom’s pie is all mine.” 

And with those very words escaping the caprine monster’s mouth a set of red eyes made themselves visible as they both glow in intensity before a gust of wind rushes passed the monster only leaving the words slowly getting faint from the distance with the blanket that was once laid out on the bed now descending down the floor with some considerable distance from the mattress it once covered. 

“The pie is mine, Asriel!” 

‘Guess some things never does change…’ Asriel let lout a small chuckle, eyeing at the wide-open door left by his younger brother sprinting away, probably left open for him.

And with that, Asriel couldn’t help himself and gave out a heartfelt smile at just by the brief sight of his younger brother dashing out of the room while he grabbed the fallen blanket on the ground and neatly placed them back at the appropriate bed with a smile

and carried along to exit their bedroom and follow his human brother, Kris, for breakfast. 

He still, by no chance, still couldn’t resist his cute brother even until now. And after missing Kris for so long didn’t help his need to be with his brother and it’s not long until he gets to hang out with him again.

Like old times.

After Asriel left their bedroom, closing the door behind him to see Kris, frozen in place in the middle of the hallway with his back turned towards his brother that freaked out the older Dreemurr to call out for his younger sibling.

“Kris? You alright there, lil bro?” Asriel weirded out by the human’s behavior, well, only a bit that put him off as he remembered all the pranks that Kris always likes to pull on him as the goat monster put himself on guard, waiting for something to happen.

Just then, by Asriel's surprise, Kris swiftly turned around and ran back with haste and tackled him into a big hug, barely even flinching from his more larger stature as he stood his ground looking down at the human teen into trying his best stretching his arms around his waist as he could, making him making the tall caprine monster fix his glasses for a bit before returning the tender hug back to his little brother.

Overwhelmed by happiness filling his very form, Kris buried his face unto his brother’s shirt as Asriel could only hear the muffled words coming out of his younger brother’s covered mouth. "Sorry, I fell asleep…” He still somewhat managed to hear and understand the gloomy words made by Kris and only made Asriel chuckle back, patting his younger brother's head, calming him down.

Asriel is definitely getting a burning feeling from just by the simple sight of his younger brother’s sudden display of affection, after all, being gone while Kris needed him most... Is heartwarming, to say the least. He felt genuine joy to still know and see for his very eyes that Kris still cares for him back in spite after leaving him for months with only communications are few and far between with college taking up most of his schedule and only having few hours to spend on relaxing and calling his family. 

Especially the calls and texts they both kept bouncing back on their phones… More difficult when Kris kept clogging up his inbox during the night, though, he can't blame Kris for calling him every night just to say hi. Even someone like Asriel understood what Kris have to go through everyday, he can see it through Kris's façade, the loneliness he's been incapsulated himself in. 

Those 3am notifications about the most randomness of things his younger brother kept prattling him with, he could tell Kris really needed someone to talk to and, either in Asriel’s case, fortunately or unfortunately, he was the only one who Kris could open up to… At least he could get some relief to know that Kris made new friends without him.

Without him...

The thought of leaving Kris being all alone crumbled him down during his early days in college. But now? He's fortunate enough to spend some quality time with his younger brother... All the time he needs and he knows Kris already wrote down a to-do-list for them to finish in just the weekends alone and hopefully enough to maybe get some _alone time_ with him.

'It's good to be back'. Asriel thought while ruffling a tuft of hair from his little brother. 

“Golly, Kris. no need to feel bad about it. How about we got some bite to eat? Mom prepared a feast downstairs and we can catch up on things.” Asriel kept comforting his younger sibling for a few more seconds, gently ruffling his hair.

For Kris, on the other hand, he couldn’t believe it. Asriel finally came back after all those long months of trying to crack his computer and play video games with it just to pass the time or stare at the ceiling until he fell asleep.

Those lonely nights with nothing to do or tiredly talk to his own soul.

Kris almost started tearing up. Almost. He already planned ahead of an schedule of the things he and Asriel we’re about to do for the day, just the two of them.

*You asked about the group project.

**No… No… Not today… Today, is super smashing fighters’ day.**

*You asked if he’s sure about it.

**Yes… Why are you still here?**

*You replied back, mentioning of Susie waiting for Kris to help her with homework near the river and would definitely sour her mood if Kris bailed.

**… You’re lucky… Fine.**

*You teased Kris, is this… Aww…

**Don’t get too close with me, pal.**

*You pushed your luck further. You slyly responded back, teasing him... Awww, so we’re pals now? How about a thank you for all the things I did for you? Ooh! How about we call ourselves partners instead?

**Like what? I should thank you? You controlled me like a puppeteer? And no. We’re not partners. All the things you made me do are for nothing.**

*You finally gave up on teasing Kris, it wasn’t really worth it at this point. You commented at his denying all the help you’ve given him... You know, a thank you can mean a lot of things for people, you know? I mean… I suggested you hit up Asriel now and then, to see what’s he been up to. And you eventually started spamming him in the middle of the early morning, though.

**… Thank you… Don’t you think you’re getting a bit too close with my soul?**

*You felt something fluttering inside of you, flattered by Kris expressing his gratitude towards you, even if he sounded reluctant.

*Knowing that you somehow managed to at least make the vessel somewhat less hostile towards you and now aware that you can further nurture both your relationship to somewhat resembling a friendlier term… Fills you with the POWER of DETERMINATION to continued forward.

*You then shot back… And don’t you think that this hug is getting a bit too strangely long for a normal person??

**Judgey much? I’m only letting you tag along because you put me into this mess.**

*You question what Kris meant exactly by “mess”… What “mess”? Actually bothering to be a normal person? Making new friends? Socializing with the few you have left? Bothering to get some academic grades? The whole… “Fountain business”??

**Asriel is my only friend…**

*You are filled with more questions, but you decided it’s not that important on the grounds that the question might be too personal to ask about.

“Erm… Kris… I appreciate the gesture and I know that I like hugs and all, but… Mom is calling for us downstairs… Could you um… Let go?”

*You stifled back your laughter in amusement, expecting what else might be in store for you to be surprise today, now with your, you mean... Kris’s brother Asriel now paying a visit... You think this could be… Very… interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up to become a beta reader.


	2. Not Your Shattered Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflicted emotions tainted the human as memories of what should have been parts of his childhood mysteriously been plucked out of his brain without him noticing for soo long that he just found out about the gaps in his past as if it never happened. What's more? The soul and the vessel it controls took a surprising swap in their roles as now the sensible one, the once-soul starts to have the indecent temptations coming from the once-vessel's own brother, while all the while trying to piece together the gaps in the vessel's-no his shattered memories and the reason for his strange temptation to too-close with his own brother.
> 
> Things are starting to get strange to the soul ever since the vessel's sibling arrive... And the Vessel's is nowhere to be awoken nor found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making a short chapter on the many messages Kris checked and a certain someone's recorded voice message for the human.
> 
> I'm testing out the undertale work skin and probably updating some text on this and the first with the game fonts if possible.
> 
> Pixiv link: The first link requires an account since it's 18+  
> The second one also needs an account on some manga/illustration, but not all.  
> https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/84365490  
> https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/85324645
> 
> Sorry, again. If it's too slow, I'm still practicing but rest assured that chapter 3 will progress the interactions of the "Kris" and Asriel's relationship that I'm still planning on how to execute it. 
> 
> I'll be updating this chapter to fix some error that might've have passed my proofreading attempts.
> 
> Update #1 - on the sweater sniffing and on the textbook part new content. - Fixed Toriel's few lines to try and fit with her character and how she speaks. - Fix some monologue Asgore's message

*Before you leave, you told the vessel that you’ll be gone for an unspecified amount of time for reasons he doesn’t even seems to give an ounce of care, but you also emphasized by making it clear towards the vessel on the part of not getting into trouble, at least wait until you arrive to laugh at the vessel before he does anything stupid and make a fool of himself.

“Come on… Up we go to Yoshi’s saddle.” Asriel let out a weak grunt as he grabbed his younger brother by his sides and pulled him up, lifting the human into his back that got Kris by surprise and as such, instinctively wrapped both of his arms around his older brother’s neck for support as the older Dreemurr gave him a ride on his back. “Let’s go get something to eat.” Asriel suggested while stricking up goofy expression on his face.

“Woah! Hahaha…” Weary chuckles and tired laughter could be heard from Kris’s surprised mouth as the brother's went over goofing around one of their shenanigans that they used to play when they're younger, and the nostalgia, of course. from being carried by his Asriel made the human remember something inside that he used to feel. ‘Being stupidly tall is cool.’ His mind thought as they went down the stairs with the him straddled piggy-back style on top of Asriel’s shoulder, just like the old days.

Out of a small sudden realization out of a hunch on Kris's part as his attentive expression and wits just noticed something and decided to jest it with his older brother to lightly tease him, remarking about still being carried like a child. “…Don’t you think I’m a little old to be carried like this?” Raising a brow and leaned towards the side to partially face his brother with a playful smile towards Asriel with an expectant sly look.

“Well, say what you want to think, but to me you’ll always be younger bro in my eyes, short-stacks. Heheh… Plus you did carry me a lot back then, soo… Think of this as paying you back for those times.” Kris could hear a laugh trying to escape Asriel’s mouth turning into a sly snickering as response to the human’s remark at their behavior seemingly still playful even after all of the many months they’ve been apart. And short-stacks?... Sure thing, crybaby...

Now the only goal Kris has in mind is to spend as much time together with Asriel before the inevitably forced back to deviate from you, your mother and father and back to college... It's hard to for the human to think of such a thing this early in his older brother's return, but for now, it's Super Smashing Fighters and Super Italian Plumbers' Galaxy for the entire day... Kris begrudgingly pass a thought for his school friend, Susie. Who is expecting him later on... 

Kris's almost-dazed face quickly altered into cold and disconcerting before giving it a short thought... 'Tsk...' He nevertheless, out of obligation for the times the purple reptile saved him at dangerous spots, he begrudgingly reconsiders helping, though not feeling a bit enthusiastic, his new friend, Susie as fast as humanly-possible and hopefully if he played his cards right.... He can return back for some quality couch co-op with his older brother later.

The partly kind words coming out of Asriel truly caught Kris of guard from the older Dreemur’s response being genuinely sincere, only on the last part at least, as the human anticipated another light tease but instead got brotherly love and tenderness instead.

Kris’s lips curled up into a another small delightful smile and a small blushed surfaced off his cheeks and soft spoke. “Gotta take a lot more to pay me back…” Murmuring while he used his right hand to intensely ruffle his brother’s mane/hair/fur to which his brother’s reassurance…

“Fine fine… We’ll get hot cocoa later by QC’s diner and catch up… Just like old times…” A warm response full of delight from Asriel filled Kris with joy and thought maybe he could invite his father to the diner as well. Kris stopped messing his brother’s mane/hair before diving down to the furry nape of Asriel which felt really comfy to touch.

Kris gave off a warm and sympathetic smile before playfully punched his brother’s back as a small retaliation from recalling embarrassing past nicknames that he was bestowed upon him after Asriel actually surpassed his once tall height that he used to his advantages during his old pranks. Boy, how did the tables turn against him.

Kris already once accepted the fact that at least, he had a good run being the tall one.

With Kris’s shy groans filled with embarrassment, Kris nuzzled deep in his older brother's nape filled with snow-white ocean of fluffy fur as an act to shield himself from the direction humilitations his being targeted at, to which only fueled the Asriel's amusement even further by letting out a snickering laughter only to receive more playful jabs in return but deep inside Kris, his heart felt happy that his brother was finally home, and still the same person after being separated apart for so long, albeit a bit wiser with age.

Asriel finally reached the last step on the stairs and the playful punches finally stop as he proclaims. “Alright, we’re here.” Soon he felt Kris casually slid down his back while maintained both of his hands still around Asriel’s waist.

“Well, Good morning, you two!” A gentle voice greeted the two brothers a fine morning as Kris and Asriel made their way down stairs to the sight of their mother looking joyous as ever, well, finally seeing one of her sons for so long really do makes a person their giddies.

The matriarch of the family, Toriel Dreemurr gave out a big warm smile towards her two sons, all the while, a tray of star shaped cooks occupied both of her comfily mitted hands as she placed them near the window to cool off as Kris just awkwardly waved back in response.

“Howdy!” A giddy Asriel first responded with his usual way of greeting people while lightly dragging along Kris behind his back putting the older Dreemur brother into a big hug with the human’s fingers clutching tenaciously unto Asriel’s back as if he is kris’s only lifeline.

Kris’s followed behind with a small weary smile on his face and finally arriving at the kitchen by the sweet aroma of freshly baked pastries snuck into his nostrils that almost made the human salivate just by a single whiff of freshly cooked food by his mother and he’s already fallen under trance with no such resistance.

While Kris kept hugging on his brother, Asriel, for the most part, began asking his younger brother to unlatch himself to his body with a small tinge reluctance wallowing down his voice as he continues to speak.

“Uhh… kris, would you please let go? I gotta help mom prepare breakfast?” Asriel sincerely smiled as much as he kindly asked his younger brother, and even began nudging at the small human's arms that wrapped around his waist like a belt with its buckle rusted, not wanting to unlock itself.

Kris might not know it, but a small part of the older Dreemurr brother truly wanted to keep close to his younger sibling, but alas, he has responsibilities keeping him and Kris separated once again.

Asriel kept his slight sorrow-filled expression from having to split away with his younger brother hidden under his joyous façade to surfaced instead, in favor for keeping up the show to his mother and younger brother to perceive as what Asriel Dreemurr is always known for, a happy-go-lucky and a very approachable person by nearly everyone he meets...

Something the younger brother is known to be the polar opposite of. With Kris's case being a dejected loner with no social experiences except for his older brother who was always there for him, always. Guess being the only human in an all monster community can really isolate someone like him, what a surprise.

After a few attempts of Asriel nudging and tapping the human’s arms, Kris finally relented with a low disgruntled grumble before following by tentatively letting go of his grip on his older brother’s yellow flower pattered shirt to witnessing the sight of what the human dreamed of “ _Bakery heaven._ ”

“Here, let me help you, mom…” After the small disdaining affair with Kris was finally dealt with, Asriel asserted his help as the older Dreemurr brother went over the kitchen to help with his mother’s preparations for his celebratory welcome-back-breakfast and with his reluctance to once again part with Kris being will concealed. Leaving the human, Kris. To finally bear witness heaven in its purest of form sitting on their dinner table, luring him, beckoning to the human to come closer.

Kris, without a doubt, was under a trance fueled by his depraved hunger of skipping dinner last night. Practically forgot about his older brother, shoving him to the side in favor for setting his sights on the godlike Fluffy pancakes stacked on top of each other to form a soufflé mountain drizzled with maple syrups and a dollop of snow-white whip cream to top it all off all under the bright kitchen light that further aligns itself as being like a godlike being towards the hungry human.

‘It’s a feast alright…’ Kris thought to himself, already picturing sticking down his fork on top of that enormous beast of a breakfast with a dumb, but truly proud smile on his face once he’s finished with all of those fluffy fried bread.

It’s going to be a tough challenge for Kris to climb this majestic being with his fork, but NO matter what, these pancakes will all soon be sucked in the vacuum of the endless void known as the human named Kris’s stomach, in a little while the pancakes await their destruction.

And of course, he couldn’t forget the true star of the show, the Buttscotch pie… No other words needed except… Scrumptious-ly sweet indeed.

Although, while Kris was too absorbed in admiring the sight of the breakfasts, he still manages, albeit real sluggishly, pulls on one of the wooden chairs and took a sit with a heavy, sullen tired expression with a smile that can be best described as ‘eerie’ in preparation to unleash his foodie genocide… And in turn enough to power his sugar levels to wake him up.

But, just then, Kris’s eyes were starting to get heavier, his lids were slowly closing down as commonly a sign from a heavy sleeper after being forced to suddenly wake up after a long sleep, or lack thereof. And the latter is beginning to be the likely case.

On the other side of the room, the ever-sweet Toriel was chatting on and on with Asriel about his college life and even telling amazing tales of her own college life while Asriel quietly kept on his façade of eager interest while on the other hand, his dirty mind is already busy projecting him and Kris performing… Perverted acts of taboo.

While Toriel’s rambling voice slowly shriveled in silence inside Asriel’s mind as he delved deep in his delusions with his younger brother that the sensation from his whole body dissipates into nothingness only the distinct passionate moans and echoes swirling around in his head remained.

‘Unf… Hey, Azzy… wait… Ahh~ Ahh~!! Asriel~ Asriel~’ The sweet moans and cries filled with ecstasy continue to fill his head until the voices started to become more clearer to Asriel’s realization to wake him up from his daydreaming fantasy filled with heinous incestuous acts that would make any religious parents disturbed to their very core.

“Asriel, dear. Are you alright?” A simple question from Toriel was all it took to to snap him away from his delusions as his mind fogged with his senses starting back up.

Those innocent words from his mother made Asriel flinched after returning back to reality to the sight of Kris and Toriel’s worried gaze looming under him with the entire scene playing out dead silence say for the low sizzle of the bacon on the pan cooking whilst his both of his hands were occupied carrying various plates and eating utensils.

With his brains racked up trying find ways of an excuse for himself out of an otherwise, awkward situation he just dug himself in.

“I’m just… A lil tired from the commute.” Seemingly enough, a lie left Asriel’s mouth and a sheepish grin to back up his false reasoning, a small, harmless lie that wouldn’t hurt no one as Kris just shrugged and turned back his attention to the pancakes and for their mother to be filled with shock with her hands covering her mouth.

Toriel with a shocking realization occurred to her as she soon decided to shoo Asriel off the kitchen and towards the dinner table with Kris. “My mistake. I should have known you must be exhausted from the trip. Go now, I’ll prepare the rest of the breakfast.” With that she insisted, requesting her eldest son to take a breather, with her motherly voice shooing him towards the table with the youngest Dreemurr brother.

Asriel put up pretty much little or no resistance towards her mother incessance request to have him sit by and watch her do all the work. “Mom, really it alright. Nothing a Dreemurr couldn’t handle.” Asriel gave out a small chuckle, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head as he step by step walked away from the kitchen.

“No son of mine will work themselves down to the **bone** , not on my watch. Now, Asriel Dreemurr, kindly take your seat at the table and let me handle everything, would you not?” The famous motherly glare made their mother's appearance all too frightening and it's all solely directed towards the older sibling walking towards the kitchen table, but not before flashing a brief contented smile that went unnoticed by both family members before joining Kris, finally. 

Asriel couldn't do anything but to only to broadly smile back since he already has a clear understanding at his mother’s stubborn behavior, he gave out a sight with his usual calm expression and proceeded to walk towards the dinner table and sat down next to his brother who’s basically drooling like he hasn’t eaten anything in days with his yellow eyes practically shining under the breakfast laid ahead of them.

For a moment, the older Dreemurr brother couldn’t help himself but let out a small chuckle and started secretly admire Kris as he had his arm propped up on the table and leaned forward letting his head rest on his palm.

While the older Dreemurr was busy observing every inch and detail of… The younger Dreemurr, was getting worn out as his previous smile withered away for Kris to remained in a state of fatigue to even bother to express his good mornings back to his mother and instead stayed silent.

In an act to get his body somewhat active, Kris eventually decided he’d fixed his morning hair, or just his usual hairstyle, that always casted a shadow that coved his upper-face that made him just a tad bit ‘mysterious’ as he slides his fingers down the locks of his brown hair…

Only the results to no avail of ever taming his disheveled mane and shoving the idea aside and setting a few strands of bangs to reveal a set black spots of discoloration under his sunken eyes and faint yellowish pupils just got a lot fainter.

“Hmm…” Asriel narrowed his eyes towards Kris as sneakily enough, one of his legs slides near where Kris’s sits and he follows by snaking his feet slowly drifts up towards the younger Dreemurr’s own legs.

The vigorous tingling sensation was too much for the human that it’s basically sending shockwaves throughout his body that it shot him right back up to life as his eyes widen, cheeks became flushed as with no fail, he quickly inspects under the table to see a certain someone teasing him under the table nonchalantly as he already knew who was the culprit in the act.

The pleasure just from his brother’s foot teasing didn’t show signs of stopping nor slowing down as Kris forcibly balled his his hands in an attempt to hold some form of control over himself to manage his thought process from losing further from the pleasure invading his thighs.

Kris looked back up towards his brother to see the goat monster sporting a same weary yet racy grin only being partially hidden by his palm that supported his head as Asriel winked back causing Kris to further slowly loose himself pleasure.

‘Right now?! Thank god mom still busy…’ Kris thought, he couldn’t believe it… A real daring attempt just behind their mother’s literal back. Kris strikes a glance at their mother still with her back turned, still busy in the kitchen and thought to himself that he isn’t going to submit that without retaliation. After all, he is known to have quite a mean streak and isn’t particularly fond of not leaving up to his reputation.

Kris’s eyes took notice of his brother’s big, floppy ears... ‘I remembered him being sensitive there...’ He thought, taking note as Kris recalls of the many times he used to teased Asriel as he slides his chair a bit close towards the older Dreemurr brother with the intent of blowing some air to cool his head off.

Asriel took notice of Kris’s inching towards him as desperate plea, to stop, but from the older Dreemurr’s perverted point of view… It was a plea to continue further his light teasing as he gleefully obliged and ramped up his teasing to snaking his foot up to one of the sides of Kris’s thigh.

An erotic grinning Asriel could clearly see his younger sibling is starting to bite his lower lip as Kris’s anticipation is starting to build up faster as with Asriel’s intent to toy around with his younger brother by arousing him more.

For Kris, he having enough of it, and then leaned towards his older sibling and ACT a simple but effective trick… Kris held one of his older brother’s ear and blew a stream of air through the floppy ear that led to Asriel letting out a loud yelp to Toriel’s surprise, and even Kris for that matter.

“Asriel, Kris. Both of you behave yourself.” Toriel didn’t even need to turn around to scold both of them but just the sheer anger layering her voice was enough for both the Dreemurr brothers revert back to their best behavior.

The two brother’s both halted their advances, already knowing they might just pushed too far and soon fall off the edge of the hole they just made for themselves.

“Real brave of you…” Kris then began, remarking at his older brother’s courageous advancement towards him, masking his voice under the sizzling of food that distracted their mother.

“S-sorry... It’s been too long.” Asriel replied, apologizing while keeping his voice down as he shifted his head to look at his younger brother nodding.

Kris acknowledged Asriel’s excuse, even if he’s advancement earlier towards him might be a little more risqué than what they both do back then… Kris sighed. “*Sigh* I missed you, Azzy. Every night... (but at least I soon grew out of it...)” Kris, stressed at the last word as he turned towards his older brother, staring at him with his yellow eyes piercing through him like knives to a cloth. 

Asriel turn his attention once again to his younger brother noticed Kris began twiddling with his fingers, to keep himself from falling asleep while in the middle of admiring the stack of pancakes as Asriel could clearly see… “It’s been too long… Far too long...” With nothing more to say, he ended his short wistful response up with a sigh, as well. He truly felt bad, even guilty when it's indirectly at fault for leaving Kris to fend for himself and all.

Asriel gave out an apologetic frown then directed his hands under the table and into Kris’s own lap, not out of perversion, but out of adoration he grew for his brother as his palms landed between Kris’s lap.

The human immediately notices his older brother’s hand slithered onto his lap and followed suite with his one hand joining his older brother’s own hands as both their fingers intertwined, united together under the dark shade by the shadow of the table and away from the light as Kris’s lips curl up into a sympathetic, understanding smile that send warmth towards Asriel’s direction which only resulted in a profound sense of guilt instead building up inside the older brother’s soul.

Asriel thanked god for Kris’s understanding nature… ‘God, he’s too cute… Hold on… How did he remember any of those…?’ Then completely sidetracked, contemplating what just happened as more guilty thoughts arose, recollecting many things they were doing are far from normal were screwed into his brain as expressions turn into a worried one as he thinks of why Kris would remember such things they did in the past while on the contrary for his younger human sibling…

‘ **Asriel is my only friend.** ’ The very some sentence was being repeated over and over, essentially etching further into his head while he had a crystal clear, calm expression on his face whilst he looked down on the wooden table clutching his brother’s hand for one last time until... The sing-song humming voice of their mother was becoming more louder and the sizzle from the pan had ceased.

Kris, decidedly having enough, releases his grip out of Asriel’s hand and slid away from Asriel and back into his original spot, carrying his chair with him as he went on assuming like nothing happened while the two brothers acted as normal as brothers laced with a disturbingly too-close relationship at each other.

After a good stretch of seconds, Asriel decidedly helped his mother with preparing the table, leaving Kris occupied in his mind, all to himself.

When did it started? In fact, what circumstances did it all led up to this?

Those were the questions swirling throughout Kris’s mind like a swarm of hornets that buzzes by all around him, continuously stinging him with guilt and shame if only he would stop for a moment of admiring his older brother for afar then he might come to a likely answer, how unlikely that might just happen when his eyes scanned every inch of Asriel’s tall, fluffy figure.

Kris let out a tired, raspy sighed, turning his gaze away from his brother as an act of defiance to repress his urges and desires that kept pushing him towards the edge of losing his mind.

Instead, Kris reflecting in his life, before the demon or whatever that haunted him, of what happened and trying to find reason why he acted the way he was, and wondered why Asriel was acted the way under the table.

Why Kris acted like he was fine with own brother’s questionably actions towards him. Adopted or not, it felt wrong, because it is wrong. ‘It all happened all the sudden… Yet, I didn’t feel any such disgust…’

‘…Questions, questions, yet no answer…’ Kris had both of his hands clutched his hair and decided, he needs to dig deeper, and further down the spiraling rabbit hole of his memories. It’s only been a few couple of years ago that could possibly the root cause of all of this…

While time felt as it comes to a screeching helt just for the human to start digging up certain parts of his memories to not much results and even more embarrassment or what’s more that he took interest in… Gaps in his memories that he can’t recollect any at all… ‘It’s all too fuzzy for me to make out anything at all.’ Kris’s mind grumbled at his apparently short-term memory close that he just now beginning to finding out.

‘It must have come from those old grand wagon rides back in the day. Man, those were some good but physically painful adventures I had.’ His mind let out a short nostalgia ride, pun intended. But a short voice echoed through his ears that shot his attention up.

‘There is no need to worry. They don’t keep tabs on the ‘special juices’ here… I won’t tell mom…’ The mist like voice echoed over and over again with the voice Kris definitely no mistaken to be belonging to none other than Asriel as the words continue to repeat itself, prodding Kris’s head to etched it in his brain to never forget.

The ‘special juice’… Those stains in his room… Yeah, Kris could tell that the ‘special juice’ could be the source of all of this lust-filled madness and it all led down to their mother having no idea all of the heinous acts are happening just right under her.

‘The church juice… That’s the only reason why I bothered with church… I wonder if it started it all…Probably.’ Kris pondered even further as he speculates whatever might be the church’s so-called ‘special juice.’ And thought that might have started to reckon it might be the start of Asriel’s behavior of helping Kris smuggle those juices home… It doesn’t click as evidence…

It was a theory… Perhaps it’s true, but presumably it is unlikely that a juice started all of this mess. Until he gets to know what exact those red colored drinks are made of, so until then, It’s a big mystery.

‘Talk about being the weird quiet kid in class... Guess Susie is right on two things besides pacifism doesn’t always shine as the brightest of ideas… And me being a freak.’ The thought of being lower than the title of “weird kid” actually made Kris gave out small chuckle just a bit at Susie’s rude description of him was uncannily spot-on.

‘Was Azzy always this assertive?’

*You finally arrived to check on Kris after leaving him to his own for a while. You began to hear a strange, but somehow familiar tune gently humming along at your presence.

Kris silently heaves for air, his eyes then started to become hazy and his head is going down in a daze, clouding his vision… And just under the low sizzle and her mother’s singing some tune… another voice emerges somewhere near him… a small melody, if you will. Softly playing along as it further lulls him to close his eyes.

*You began to lose energy to control your form, fast, dangerously fast.

Many questions were being raised in his head about his memories to his body seemingly about to shut down, but the answers were shoved to the side as Kris was beginning to experiences intense drowsiness and becoming more lethargic and listless until finally, his head became more heavier as if his neck became a wobbly unstable gelatin and without fail, quickly fell asleep with both arms of his arms placed on the table to hold his tired head as a makeshift sleeping pillow and seemingly blacked out, hard.

**Reversal**

Asriel, sitting comfortably watching television, manages to notice your eyes slowly opening as a small gladdened smile formed on his face followed up with a sigh and remarked. “Ahh… I see you’re awake, took you long enough… You were more of a monster than me and mom are, particularly towards the pancakes most of all… More monster enough to surprise mom.” Your eyes caught a glimpse of Asriel’s chuckled softly as his figure began to sit close next to you, gently cupping your face with his warm fuzzy hands, you felt his comforting aura consume you just by his soft fur.

‘All the more reason to not skip out on dinner next time, I guess…’ You thought to yourself, mentally taking a note of what not-to-do next time when skipping on dinner and pinning it with a thumbtack to your brain as a reminder to you, and Kris, as well.

Eventually, a headache just so happens out of the blue, appear like a rusty rebar pole being shoved through your skull as you dragged your tired arm to pinch your temple, groaning as your hoarse voice moan through each grunt.

“What… Happened… Exactly?” You looked down towards your body and realized you were propped up, sleeping on the comfy couch as Asriel seemed to be watching television before you started sounding like a shambling undead.

Asriel looked down on you as he recollects a chain of events that happened before leading up to your eventual unconsciousness. “Well… It started when we were about to start breakfast… You got through several slices of snail and cinnamon butterscotch pie, probably a whole pig’s leg worth of sliced ham and bacon…” While Asriel kept on explaining your gluttonous acts…

You eagerly interjected after just a few lines into his story, not wanting to hear more of it, thing is embarrassing to learn more. “Okay, is that it??” You looked up to your brother, only for him to shook his head in denial, floppy ears gently swaying side to side.

“This is the worst…” You angerly grumbled to yourself to blow off some steam, resting your head back at the sofa’s cushion as your eyes stare at the ceiling in shame.

“So, far…” You heard Azzy’s comment, adding that there’s more to the story.

Oh god, there is more…

“You then tried to stuff 4 whole slices of pancakes, like 6 slices of bacon which to mom’s shock and my surprise of you actually able to do such a thing… You then put your ACT up a notch by guzzling down a whole bottle of maple syrup to slide all of those food down like you’re drinking a glass of water.”

‘what happen?? Did I really fell asleep?? I’m sure I didn’t even get a bite before I close my eyes… I mean, I know Kris is a glutton, we both are… But this doesn’t seem normal…' and this head-splitting headache of his is not helping him remember… ‘Kris? Partner? You awake?’ You called out for the vessel only to get no response. ‘Guess he got relegated inside the soul, instead…’

You were sure you're 

“Let me get this straight… I somehow, just now suffered from a food coma? Really?” You were surely surprised at the concept of a food coma... When was the last time that your gluttonous hunger has been satiated with ungodly amounts of food that it made you lose consciousness so easily? You're stomach has definitely consumed more grand scale of food than a stack of pancakes and piles of bacon, without a doubt yet, here you are, knocked out by a measly amount of food that you are sure would be an easy task, a cake walk even. Thinking a bit about it for a while, before coming to a improbable conclusion that this is going to be those questions that'll never be answer no matter how hard you dig inside your mind to find the likely answers you're seeking. 

Feeling no longer the need to lay down at the couch any longer, you sat up as Asriel was nice enough to scooch over, give you some well enough space on the couch to comfortably breath and just on queue for you to turn your head to face your mother, Toriel with a cup of tea on her hand. 

“Ah, Kris, dear.” Goatmom walked in looking a bit tired as she walked in the living room with a cup of tea. Must be from doing the cooking quite spectacular breakfast and having to clean all of the dishes feels something swelling up towards you… Guilt. For not helping her. She must've asked Asriel to relax and let her clean up things...

Her exhausted smile soon did a full 180 and glared down at you with a face that radiates of a strict teacher combined with the might of a religious mother who's not just disappointment but radiates a tinge of anger to top it all of a hint of fire inside… “Kindly explain your actions earlier, would you please?...” Her voice sounded way too powerful mortified you, almost seemed too intense that was enough to basically freeze your entire body, making you unable to speak for a moment.

“Basically, yeah.” You could hear Asriel whispering abruptly, interjecting and leaving as fast as he chimed in.

The silence grew around the living room as you look back and forth towards your brother, who’s snickering under his breath and your mother looking straight at you with an unrelenting glare that almost draw you aloof for a second before.

The quietness of the place. The eyes from your family all turned towards you… it’s unbearable.

You thought of Azzy not being capable to save your butt in this one... Your composure straighten as you fixed every inch of your body with a proper posture of a behaved child at church quietly listening to sermons, well, as compose as being stared at by your overly-religious mother. “I-uh… Got a bit stressed from catching up with school. I also have tons of homework to finish up and got... Overthinking my brain too much.” With just a bit of courage to open up your mouth as the first thing it blurted out was a lie. You reluctantly lied, wanting to break the unbearable silence of judgement from the two caprine monsters looking at him with wide eyes full of worry to final leave him alone. 

Toriel and Asriel both let out a relieved sigh. They thought it was something worse as they returned back to chatting about the older Dreemurr’s swell and not-so swell time in college. 

That was a lie, Kris was taught to be better than stooping low and lying and even then, he wouldn’t care if he did tell a falsehood at all, but this time… Only this time an exception to his mother since she’s got a lot more pressing matters to worry about rather than her own son having a strong case of insomnia during most nights making him have difficulty sleeping properly. 

So yeah, it is worse. Especially when Kris dares to even mention the demon or whatever than tries to possess his soul when Kris was it his vulnerable, with his guard is down during trying to sleep at most nights the searing pain on his chest as if he’s being burned from the inside forced him to toss out the crummy soul of his to his old bird cage to let himself get a wink of sleep. 

After all, he’s not particularly fond of being controlled like a puppet with strings attached at his soul by someone or something he’s unlikely to even comprehend to begin with. Regardless, anyone would go insane and resentful when their lives are being controlled like characters to a game. 

The thought of the illusion of free-will always burns at the back of his mind. Reminding him every night of the one that tries to grab his soul and likely his body that…They’re not in control. 

In which, no. Kris didn’t mention any of that part to anyone, even his own mother. It’s his own problem and he’s going to deal with it… Like what he and the soul compromised earlier. 

Wait...What was I thinking?

You had just realized what just your doing and thought why the need suddenly urge to passively badmouth yourself.

While **you** silently contemplate your previously bad life choices that conclusively led you in this stage of your life, at least Toriel looks somewhat satisfied with your answer, or lies for this matter, she took a sit down at Chariel, the family chair and decidedly chose to bring up conversations about what Asriel’s been up to in college that ranged from the college boy’s schedule, if he is eating healthy, to his short-lived time in politics before dropping out and changing courses to computer science instead. 

With you still recovering from your food coma for a while, you decided to quietly listen along, an unlikely spectator. 

...

You thought about the huge gap in differences between the two courses your bro went through… Yeah, if your being honest, you know very little to nothing about politics or computer science… But the very concept of the two subjects being compared is like a sweet chocolate to a vegetable, not likely similar to be an easy for Azzy to just switch classes all simple like it was a simple breeze for him.

‘Must be a hard transition… From being team leader to being stuck in front of a computer for a lot of time.’ For any consultation, you felt the sudden urge to do the right thing to do in his place, silently lament Asriel’s college grieves after what class genius and jerk extraordinaire, Berdly. Described college as being an academic battleground of wits and raw genius. 

Now that is something you can’t seem to fully grasp the idea of a so-called ‘academic battleground’, but knows he too will be soon stepping his shoes in college one of these days and it is only a matter of time you'll have to go through what your older brother suffered or the most saddest choice is... Just dropping out of school, the latter is not really much of an option. 

“Huh?” Just for a second, deciding you’ve heard enough and about to leave as your about to stand up from the sofa, anxiety just had to arrive in form of your brother’s voice making you sit back down in order to keep up appearance of obedience towards your mother that you didn't pay much attention to hear from his brother as the human raised his brow, surprised that his ears didn’t seemed to pick up on Azzy’s question. 

Asriel fixes his keen eyes towards you sporting a small mischievous smile under his false innocent façade that didn’t go unnoticed by your own keen eyes as he gives brief glances to you sitting beside him.

“I mean, what’s happening with you? What you’ve been up to while I’m gone and all. Surely you've done something...” Asriel continued ending on a odd remark that flew above your head, raising a brow with an expectantly proud look as he peers towards you while mom had this proud smile like she knows what is your next answer. 

Susie comes into mind… Your mind reminded you.

“Ahh, yeah. I made a friend with this girl. Susie.” Relieved at the trivial question, you simply answered, mentioned his newfound friend in an unlikely classmate and your former bully and tormentor, Susie. 

By and large, the toughest berserker of school and, additionally, tormentor of the Dark World, the pink and purple monster stomping anyone out of her way, Susie.

“You know, the purple reptile that we always see at the playground behind school when we used to play with Jockington and Mk. The one that had a white ribbon?” You continued, explaining to Azzy about the purple monster that used to wear this cute white ribbon that tied her hair back.

Describing Susie to Asriel made you look back at first during you and Azzy’s encounter with Susie as a sweet child who’s used to be usually shy towards the other kids, then somehow the hands of faith switched and she turned into a badass rebel. 

You always wondered what happened to Susie? Remembering back, she used to be a normal child you and the other kids try to invite playing at the playground behind the school.

This might sound obvious, but you never really liked prying to other people’s life since it’s honestly a huge waste of time and energy to spy on other people and yes… You know It’s wrong, as well. But a small part of you is truly curious to what led up to her eventual change in attitude of a kind person to a troublemaker and a firebrand of the school. Heh, guess that might be the reason why you two matched so well together...

“Well, that’s great news!” Asriel approved with a proud smile across his face while nudging your shoulder as you followed up groaning back at him from sheer embarrassment of being celebrated just for making a new friend.

A flash of vision invaded your mind in a mere few seconds, peering a picture of a certain prince... ‘Ralsei…’ Just then, your mouth almost slipped and mention a certain someone, Ralsei. But remembered last second to maybe not talk about the prince. 

‘Maybe its best I don’t mention him. At all.’ Begrudged at the thought of not mentioning his other friend, you alongside with all of your common sense, stayed silence and shifted your position at your side of the couch

“Kris, I hope you and Susie aren’t getting into trouble, have you not?” One of Toriel’s eyes opens before she took a sip of her tea as you already could sense her gaze aimed towards you with the same worried motherly expression you known her for. 

*You felt your misdeeds coming back to haunt you.

For the most part, you’re too afraid to even say another word and chose the best course of action is to kept quiet at your mom’s suddenly too suspicious questions… That you and Susie already broke… So many times, and most impressively of all, in the short span of just one week. The things the duo did to the police station with a backpack filled to the brim with cases of assorted colored spray can and to top it all of, a paper-bag filled with stacks of fliers outlining a certain fish monster being called as a “ _Salmon Sushi Supreme Platter._ ” 

If ever the chief of police manages, by a slither of miracle, finds out that the partial Fun Gang just made the greatest misdemeanor crime under the nose chief Officer Undyne who’s desperate for any action for her to swoop in and save the day… You and Susie know that the chance to see the light of the sun for the next few weeks are slim to none, at best…

You could say… You going to be spending an entire week… in the dark. 

You gave a small glance alongside Asriel to see him already dropping subtle hints through his cunning expression masked under his playful smile he's seemed to be purposely showing for you to see he might be already on your tail. Asriel already knew something was up the moment your body tensed up at Toriel's question she pressed to you... It was too easy for him coming by experience of being with you for soo long. He can read you like a book, instead he skims in a few minutes and already got the gist of everything written to know what's going through your mischievous mind formulating already formulating an excuse or half-truth answer.

“Hehehe. Do not worry, my child. I know you and Susie are on your best behavior.” To add another pulse in your already racing heart from panicking. Toriel quickly added to dispel any tension before following with an elated giggle at her poor attempt at pulling your leg, but an attempt nonetheless, that her attempt was just somehow too powerful enough to almost made your soul burst out screaming for forgiveness. 

In an act of not wanting to look suspicious. “ha ha ha… Yes… Yeah… We definitely are…” Your mouth gaped open to forcibly let out a strained breathy laughter as you joined your mother with her delighted giggles while never mentioning or taking into account the numerous times, your determination, or stubbornness, to be Susie’s close friend got the best of you that even sneaking out into the dead of night with a backpack full of leftovers you raided-… 

Ahem… Your awfully substandard moral compass and brain were meant to _say_ , ‘liberated’ uneaten sustenance from the seemingly always-filled fridge to have early morning picnics with your dear-close friend and classmate, Susie near the lake with the river monster seemed fairly reasonable thing to do, when you only realized the heartache you might inflict to your mom once she gets a whiff of you sneaking outside during the dead night. Retribution can pay with blood once it happens, for now, you see how far you can go until things get too heated...

As for Onion-san you mentioned… The seemingly uncanny tentacle monster that looked like a head of an onion with strange snake like wiggly appendages that spends its time in the lake. It’s just by sheer chance that you’ve accidently met person by hanging out near the lake. He seemed quite nice enough to trust. 

For most of Toriel’s mother instincts… She seemingly couldn’t manage to pick up on Kris’s experienced lying, but meanwhile on Asriel, he took a closer inspection from his closer perspective just from seating nearer towards you as he keenly eyed you down from above with his tall height even when sitting down as small sweat beads forming down the side of your head slowly dripping only to be obscured by your wild hair already confirmed his sneaking suspicion after hearing your rather awkward laugh was enough for his smile to curl in a twisted grin.

He already knew your lie at this point, plus, why wouldn't he? He's your brother who've you have spend most of your time with for most of your childhood and even he gets used to your lies as each time goes on to unexpectedly going as far as lying for you to save your sorry butt when people just get to suspicious of your shenanigans as if your techniques in coercing people somehow rubbed off to him, but even Asriel knows you're the better one at telling lies, not downright a pathological liar par se, his younger sibling is good but not that good, he's more of a... Troublemaker who has a way to swaying people to look the other way so easily.

Yet, through all of Kris's lies no longer works for someone like Asriel anymore after countless lies you've fabricated and let out with your mouth basically made him more knowledgable to deduct whether or not you're bullshiting or not. 

He got used to it so much that even managing to see through you like a thin glass pane on display for him to admire or inspect at with his keen eyes to either calling you out on it or in most cases, just going along with whatever you got yourself into, mostly trouble is the obvious case. 

The benefits of being the older brother in action... Basically knowing everything about the younger one. 

While this might seem a bit mean, even by your low standards, but thank god that Toriel’s gullible kindness and unwary doubts towards you always shine through to vicariously save your ass from being grounded.

The matriarch goat most likely almost never notices leftovers disappearing… Then again, she knows better that her human adopted son used to steal food in the middle of the night, especially the numerous pies that was supposed to be cooling on the counter now resting the remains of its peaceful life in your greedy stomach the next day.

You are a child with needs, after all. And those ‘ _needs_ ’ sometimes involves sweets that satisfy your tastebuds… Primarily, the taste that acquired your attention the most is butterscotch the fabled sticky concoction of melted sugar, heavy cream and a drop of vanilla extract to produce the tooth rotting sweets.

*You thought of chocolate…

Chocolate… You were an addict once with those sweets… Stealing some in the middle of the night to get your greedy craving but currently after years of consumption… Not so eager now. Maybe sometimes but you’re sure that you’re mostly no longer addicted to those cocoa sweets. No regrets though. 

While your preoccupied in your mind… For the most part of thinking sweets while the constant threat of Toriel knowing too much looms larger and larger by the mere seconds followed. For Asriel on the other hand, just found the sight of your nervous expression on your face, amusing to say the least.

Something of interest catches the older Dreemurr’s eyes as he raises a brow, intrigue of you but more specifically, your stiff, uneasy reaction and strained laughter was definitely something of interest to your older brother, but paid it no mind, at best, for laughs and giggles, he might try and drop subtle hints about your rather tense look on his face to his mother here and there to toy with him with opening the lid a bit and stir the pot to see whatever reaction or excuse you might make, but…

A part of him advised he'd rather not try it. ‘Well, At least he has friends now. Glad it all worked out for something...’ Asriel thoughts took a relieve sigh while taking a bite on his toast with, still, a small sly grin on his face while admiring more of your figure from above his taller frame as he casually sat back on his side of the sofa.

*You shuddered at the strange tense feeling of being observed by someone.

This atmosphere is getting to much... troubling for your liking and stated. “Excuse me for a second…” Feeling like you’ve had enough tension for today and stood up and without another word and you made quick pace towards the bathroom to get away from that tense situation you call a friend family bonding that seems to like to strangle you for your peace by your mother's suspicion being always too threatening. You swear a few more seconds and she might start asking too many difficult questions... With Asriel part of the equation having this grin you saw on his face... It just strike you as scary to stay on the sofa with them any further.

As you widen the distance between you and the rest of your family, you could still hear their conversation behind your back…

“Asriel, dear. If I may ask, have you already found a… mate?...” The distant low-sounding voice of your mom asking a question towards your older brother only to for him emit a set of shaky laughter as a response.

“Hahaha. Gosh, mom! I’m still more focused on finishing college for both you and Kris! Someone has to pay the bills and I might have to step up to be the man in the house, in place of him…” You could somehow guess from afar that Asriel carefully laughed with caution and you can already guess why.

It’s not good, for Asriel, you mean. You’re fine, for now.

“Good. I’m still not allowing you into any long-term relationship. Not after what your last girlfriend got your both arrested at the parking lot, have you already forgotten?” You can tell just by the sheer seriousness of your mom’s voice that she’s in strict discipline mode made you silence, but the mention of Azzy’s “ _former girlfriend_ ” did almost made you laugh at a certain memory of prom and twerking with the topping on top, lots of cursing.

“Mom! Catti was just my partner. I mean… How could I have known she would doused me with the punch, and uh… Inappropriately dancing… In front of you…” You listened in, Asriel basically must be red-hot embarrassed by the prom incident that made some good school memory and Azzy made carefully decisions in choosing his words on describing Catti’s horrible twerking in front of mom during the faithful night that would be known towards the rest of generations to come.

Alright, you might be overselling it… But the fact is… That the infamous video is somewhere out there, waiting. Probably chilling in some random guys’ phones that must’ve recorded a part of the whole incident… And one of those rando creeps videoing the scene going down might just be you.

God that was so gold ahaha…

 **No, it’s not "gold". It was by far more horrible thing to experience than being in detention on the weekend**.

Yeah, it’s **not gold**. Someone getting too close to my bro like that… Thank god, Asriel backed away as fast as possible during those horrendous dancing Catti performed before being more embarresed that he already was. I can still feel his warm arms around me after we went home after his early release… It was a so quite that night was.

Say for Catti who kept rambling on and on about her new prison bestie who I can’t for the life of me shred a single ounce of care while we walked back to our own respective houses. 

Maybe in hindsight I should have actually done something to help Azzy rather than laughing at him and his misfortunes with the fruit punch.

Then, you heard Asriel continued, he’s basically lost all momentum from his voice as it basically withered down to a shriveled shaky one addressing the final incident. “And uh… G-getting officer Undyne to have us behind the back seat of a police car…” Right, after that, you heard a poor Asriel awkwardly basically lost all of his confidences at this point, and reverted back into that similar of a scared child being, more funnily enough similar to a younger Asriel being a crybaby, caught-red-handed with his lies, you think it’s best for me to stop eavesdropping.

Sorry bro.

After crossing the kitchen to arrive at your destination, turning the knob and pushed open the door as you step inside the apple-scented room with you closing the door behind as you turn to the large mirror above the sink.

Now that you’ve arrived, a distinct force compelled you to take a good look of yourself towards the mirror, squinting your eyes as the reflections from the mirror produces an already likely result… None other than, You.

You took your time to examine every detail on your face as it reflected what you’ve expect to exactly see… A tired teen with sinking eyes and a noticeable eyebags, typical with any teens at their age, no pimple nor pores, and a messy morning hair that even stood more proudly than a lion mane can ever dreamed to achieving, not typical for most teens except ones that can’t be bothered to fix their hair or think they look cool with a wild hairstyle. But what’s more…

*It’s you, **Kris**.

You began to lift one of your hands just shy near your peripheral vision and dragged it across to rub your face before taking one more look at the mirror to still see the same result.

*Surprisingly to no one, still you.

‘What the hell…? What am I thinking?...’

You rolled up the sleeves of your sweater and followed with turning on the knob for the sink to open, letting a stream of water flow down the drain as you cupped both of your hands near the running water to give your face a thorough washing with the cold liquid in hand in an attempt to achieve whatever you’re felt compelled to do that you didn’t even seem to get a clue why.

With no second thoughts, you leaned a bit further near the sink and have the water gathering on your two hands splashed it towards your face, giving you a spare energy to stay awake just for a little longer in the process.

*The water felt cold.

After feeling satisfied, you then used both of your hand to shake off any beads of water dripping down off your face as your stare into the mirror, wiping off the steam that engulfed your reflection as one last time to check yourself. And to your not-so shocking realization, still you.

*Despite everything, it’s still **me**.

Feeling bewildered, not by the scar, but by the strange need to look yourself into the mirror all of the sudden that baffles you to some degree. ‘Why did I just do that?... And when the hell did, I ever start being conscious about how I look?’ But in the end, you just chalk it up to the horrible thing called growing up and developing more interest in your self-image.

Seconds quickly turn into minutes as your monotonous self, staring at your own reflection through the mirror as you had enough and dried yourself by wiping your face with a nearby towel.

You took a look at your forearm, rolling up the sleeves even more of your sweater to distinguish a noticeably long scar making its way towards your shoulder… You used the mirror to observe even further.

The scar looks old, slowly healing itself. Not an injury from a fight or an incident, but a mark of an underlying purpose that served…For friendship. You placed a finger on the dark scar and could only think of one word.

‘Friendship’

You wondered why such an uncanny choice word upon all others that could have been picked that ‘Friendship’ stood out and popped in your mind somehow relating to an injury you’ve sustained and hidden away from the world for almost how many years you could even remember getting it, but to be honest? You don’t seem to care at this point.

An impulse from your brain forces your hands to fish inside your pockets for your phone to check of notifications… Only a few… Memes from Snowy, typical. reminder from Susie about the promise for help on the homework and some new comic she got on the… Trash bin?

What the hell, Suz… You remarked at her strange activities of dumpster diving behind stores, but you can’t fault her for any of it, personal matters… Deep stuffs for you to not joke about. Even you have standards in making pranks or teasing other people...

Some of yesterday’s text from your brother, Asriel, calling for me to go downstairs last midnight, guess I overslept... Can’t really help yourself.

Your father, Asgore, still putting up the offer of having dinner with you and your brother at QC’s diner sometime, his treat… Yeah, you think he might need to keep his wallet from draining from something else important say... Bills, or maybe rent? Than paying for some grease-filled food. You felt sorry for him trying to connect with his own sons but at the same time, it doesn't help his situation any better if he keeps throwing whatever cash he has left on raising flowers and roses for sale, poor big. Your dad truly means well, but it's hard to ignore his living quarters behind the shop every time you pay a visit for the past week to see his living quarter being in absolute rust, and ruins.

Maybe you could help by being behind the cash register to actually fill it with hard earned cash without your father giving more flowers away for free, that'll be good for a change... Maybe have Asriel help with advertise it or whatever.

That's a wonderful idea, you thought with a smile on your face, swiping to your notepad app and adding another to list down on your 'to-do-list-with-big-bro XXX XX, 20XX' 

Silently deciding on helping your father with his work, choosing to scrolling even further down the pool of numerous text and group conversations, one stuck out… from the notification list… A jumble of numbers, an unknown number, to be exact. It left a pretty lengthy voice message titled.

The title read as follows... 'thanks a bunch.' Followed by with the jumble of numbers you mention as being unknown caller.

It has a strange, wacky round-tipped type of font that you can expect someone professional or serious to definitely not use, nor even bother with its existence. Either way it’s looks pretty… Casual…? That might be the right word for font like its entire purpose is to annoy people reading it.

Not even wondering how could someone change a font on someone else's phone on a messaging app is beyond the least pf your worries as with a press of the button, deciding to play to voice message out of curiosity…

*You pressed play on the voice message.

…

…

*Long fart noises...

...

*It's still going... 

...

*The farting noise lasted an impressively 20 seconds...

…

…

*You feel a small urge to tear up at the message. A sudden spike in your pride shot up at your good deeds you’ve done lately has finally been paying off.

*You gave a short-lived smiled, for whatever reason, before scoffing at yourself.

As you finally decided that you had wasted enough time from ‘ _bathroom sulking time’_ , rolling down your sleeves to not alarm your mother after departing from the room with the worryingly large scar visible for her to spot. Though you can't help and wonder why did you feel the need to wash your face all of the sudden in the first place.

You left the bathroom, closing the door behind you.

“Kris, dear. If you’re looking for your brother, he’s at your boy’s bedroom.” Your mom’s voice called out on the living room. You got a few hours to spare before meeting up with Susie, so, why the hell not.

You walked up the stairs as you turn the knob and open the room back to you and your bro’s bedroom to be met with an empty vacant room as you can’t seem to see Azzy around the small bedroom space only evidence of him being here earlier is his luggage and bags propped up on his side of the room with its contents inside being clothes and textbooks spilled out on the floor that took your interest.

You approached the mess and crouched down to inspect some of the heavy books and inspecting their covers being a general physics, mechanical, computer science, engineering with their own minimalistic hard covers… They all seem to be too far advance for your brain to even comprehend, to the point of not even opening to check some of its contents to avoid a headache from just reading it.

*Never mind peeking inside the books, you already felt a brief headache just by reading the covers itself… And you deemed it necessary for your sanity to be kept in top-shape by not looking inside the books.

Though, through your pilfering some books around the carpet floor, your hands seemingly snaked themselves towards one of Azzy’s sweater, but its design is no other green with yellow stripped sweaters that became a norm for you to always wear. This particular one… This one though, it’s Christmas white and red designs and strikingly distinct handmade knitting skills so bad that you actually recognized it fast enough with the phrase written in the front ‘Awesome Bro guy.’. You made this.

*You got home-knitted sweater.

*Kris sense something from the sweater, of a better time. Suddenly, Kris’s throats tighten for a moment at the feeling of a complete, happy family.

This sweater was one of the three you gifted your family that one Christmas very long ago when your father was still not… Away from home, it’s actually quite embarrassing to remember how bad your knitting is. Just then, your cheeks started to glow red, just like the color of your soul, as your brain sparked of an idea, while slowly just slowly inching the fabric closer to nose and giving it a small quick sniff, it wouldn’t hurt no one.

*It smells like it Asriel forgot to wash it. Smells quite nice, actually… Almost addictive.

There is a distinct smell that you'd usually cringe and took a step away, but this...This smell is totally different from the odor of the gym locker room you can't seem to comprehend... Almost like a fast acting natural aphrodisiac of sorts that's sparking your brain... This is turning into a addiction-like vice the more you draw even close to the fabric, to the point your already diving your nose deep to the sweater as you nuzzled deeper trying to get that certain _itch_ you cannot seem to _scratch_. 

If it weren't your nostrils flaring up to finally made you snap back to reality and notice what you've been committing a grave act of depravity, better or worse yet in your own house, that became slowly became a vice as the more of your nose flared up then it must be the noticeable odor that you've began to get addicted like a sweet scent scurrying down your nostrils before it became an unlikely high that you've lost your mind in in it's carnal smell sending more thoughts of lustful imaginations invading your soul.

*You continued inspected the home-knitted sweater by smelling it. Smells used. Sweat. Someone must’ve forgot to do laundry… 

‘Smells used…’ What's left of your working brain with a working sense of deduction used all of what's left of its power besides your imaginations of being gently dominated by a certain-someone and used it into speculations on the source of the distinct lingering odor from the sweater coming from your brother’s sweat, Azzy is always physically active probably downright athletic even. Just before your mind came to a horrifying reality of what you’re doing is just plain wrong by or in any case and circumstance. And as such, morality took a front seat, took the wheels and swiftly as you pulled yourself away from the hand knitted sweater your mind finally started functioning once again with a barely functioning moral compass you've grown accustomed to. 

If there is a tree that bore the forbidden fruit, then this is the seed you've planted that will grow into a horrible habit if only a few more seconds you have kept it up. Thank god you didn't...

Red-faced, sweating profusely and panicking, wondering what the hell was wrong with you as you clench the fabric even harder and pulling it away as you distance yourself panicking in your mind as it questions what came of your common sense that led you down a dark path of trying to sniff your own brother’s used brother’s clothes would be a nice use of pleasure for you.

For all you know, Susie might just be lightly describing you as a weirdo and in fact… You’re a perverse freak who vaguely took pleasure in your own brother, whether blood related or not, it’s still wrong by societal nature.

*You, **Kris**. Noticed a particular small notebook, out-of-place among the sea of various textbooks and clothing apparels that stood out for it’s plain or lack of designs with just a simple light green cover, certainly doesn’t look like a textbook, that you've grown to know of that's for sure.

With you already breaking the many walls of what remains of your brother's privacy, might as well see how deep you can go before you get into trouble, that always works out in the end. Slowly reaching out with your free left arm and with your hand grasping the cheap plastic-like covers of, in fact, not a notebook but a pocket notebook since it is more compact and smaller, definitely something to use when taking notes on the spot. 

*You got the plain pocket notebook. Looks very averagely plain…

“Kris? You there? Have you seen my old I.D? The one from high school with the old funky haircut I use to have.” Just as soon as your brain started a civil war on itself on a huge scale conflict on whether or not your somehow have a disgusting attraction towards Asriel, it was cut off short with a cease fire as you turn around hearing thumping sounds resonating towards the hallway getting louder, and closer by the second as your mouth opens slight ajar anticipating for what you can call, a huge whirlwind of trouble to about to come knocking at your door.

Eyes widening as you felt your heartbeat instantaneously started to go fast, overdrive, even. As the footsteps began to grow more powerful by the second it inches closer, making you froze in place as panic sets in.

*You, Kris. Thought this day couldn’t get more fucked up by the second, and it’s still morning. This could be the worst part of your life, by far.

"… Fuck…"

*Realizing that you’re in a precariously tight spot and could likely ruin the “ _healthy-relationship”_ you’ve worked so hard to developed with your brother over the years but still confident in having a small opportunity to fix the mess you’ve dug yourself in…

*It fills you with DETERMINATION to use your **POWER** to fix everything, especially the grave you’ve apparently dug yourself in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've redid this chapter soo many times, many scrapped conversations and cuts on certain parts to be shorten due to my inability to write long chapters without feeling a bit bloated at times as I write along and having to proofread and edit some part of my works.


	3. Notification Deep dive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Kris Dreemurr, begun to have a strange sensation coursing your body all entirely coming from your head which usually doesn't pose much of a problem and you could just ignore if it were just lingering at the back of your mind but the one you're currently experiencing isn't one to just whispers and hope you follow it. It's screaming at you, overwhelmingly making you go to your bathroom and stare at the mirror for god only knows why. 
> 
> Only to found out that you want to stare at yourself through the mirror. Admire you visage if you wanna call it that. Though, you're not one to have such an ego relating your looks which weirded you out and even more bizarre things happening with a suspicious unknown number left a recorded voice message to you that already at first glance put you off at the sight of the caller's I.D being unknown caller. you wonder who could it be? You're sure you haven't given out your phone number to anyone, why would you at all.  
> This day is becoming more weird, like weirder than Dark world filled with magic weird by the minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of uploads since real life and school is holding me back but expect the real chapter 3!. 
> 
> Will keep brainstorming chapters and hope you guys read this shitshow till the end with me and thank you.
> 
> Updated some new lines.

Your eyes stared towards you, brightly gleaming red pupils flashing right back to you from staring at your own reflection through the mirror...Maybe a bit too long...

A soft dripping sound of water ceaselessly continuous to fill the quiet room as you extend your left arm to wipe off the steam building up from the reflective mirror with your hands to give yourself another examination of your face, for whatever reason you’re overwhelmed with desire to examine your every aspects of your face, not even knowing why. For vanity to stroke your ego? The only ego you have is your reputation of a long mean streak of pranks around the town. You were never even known to be breathtakingly handsome, let alone in an all monster-community. Sad as your think of it but deep down you still know it’s true and you already accepted it a long time ago with open arms.

You reach out for a towel near you hanging on a rack and wiped your face with it never minding who’s towel you’re using at this point. You looked down to see it’s yours, a maroon red towel with smell fresh off the dryer with a hint of lavender scent. You discarded the towel back to where you got it only to once again, give yourself a cold look like you’re threatening someone with the piercing glare of your eyes, only this time directed towards yourself.

You furrow your brow… “Hmm…” Giving your face a few more inspection...

Right before noticing how stupid you must look right now and decided to stop… it's starting to get eerily strange even by your already low standards.

… 

*You are beginning to question your mental state...

You shrug yourself off... Chilling for a few more minutes passively looking at yourself through the mirror though, no longer staring down at your own reflection like a soon-to-be psychopath on reality crime television or a lunatic in the making with his sanity going down the drain. 

Your brain flashes an idea, And since you’re here, doing whatever compelling force brought you into carrying out the need to inspect your face for whether it may be, you don’t even know why. Might as well check your phone to pass the time to check on messages that you might have missed last night after falling early to in bed as with your both hands searching around two of your pockets and fishing out your item of choice.

A mid-range phone, neither amazing nor bad it is just an average phone for people on a budget, or in this case a child with religious parents not wanting their children to get too addicted to their devices while at the same time not wanting to upset them into crying their eyes out.

Pressing the power button on to bombard your vision of an innumerable amount of missed messages piling up your notification screen from various people with topics of questions, sharing funny videos, and calls varied from one another, ranging from, but are not limited to…

Local comedian-in-training, Snowy showing some stand-up comedy routine from some guy you’ve never heard nor probably never cared much named… Billy Burrden.

He’s a human, no doubt about that, but moreover he’s apparently famous on some place far away from here for telling jokes in front of people, at least that’s what you think judging by the provided video link… Significantly farther from where your brother goes to college at.

Snowy also left some messages of ‘ _Kris, you_ _gotta watch this_!’ and ‘ _Soon I’ll be staging show with him. Mark my words, Kris. It’s gonna happen someday! Just watch, I’ll make you laugh one of these days._ ’

You can’t help but give a small supportive smile for the guy’s determination and also left a ‘Good luck with that.’ Message and hoped it works out for him…

Ehhh… That’s a stretch, a long one. But possible.

Hmm... Susie’s sent a message with accompanied with a set of unfocused photos, making it rather difficult for you to identify but on closer inspection of what you can perceive is a slightly torn comic book with cliché looking superheroes posing on the cover that didn’t really garnered too much your attention.

‘Yo, Krispies! Check this out. Found some gold in the trash behind the pizza place! Meet u later!’ Turns out Susie’s philosophy of ‘one man’s trash is another man’s treasure.’ Still holds true within her.

After reading some of her messages… A small touch of gloom crawls up to you. Times like this makes you somewhat distressed and worried for the purple monster you called a close-friend when, with her words, not really feeling like going home right now with an upset expression that rarely ever emerges from her rough and tough visage she used to show to people around her.

The small thought always bubbles inside of you about being any trouble at her house.

Then again, it’s not your problem. You can try to help her, that’s for sure. But it won’t make much of a huge impact as you’d hoped it would. Determination alone to help someone you care about in a tight-situation can only go too far before it twists into blind-stubbornness only making things worse.

Still, she is your close-friend nonetheless and you might as well try and throw her a limb to talk to her about her ‘personal problems’ when you have the chance, might as well give it a shot.

With some deep thinking, you figured a perfect response to reply back tapping both of your fingers on the screen to type. ‘Sure thing. Meet you there. Don’t forget to bring your books, Eggplant.’ You wonder how did you even manage to make the most horrifying bully in school to call her as funny as ‘ _eggplant’_ , topping it all off with an eggplant emoji in the end for added effect.

‘The usual? 😉’ Then you added before being followed by another ding noise made through your phone.

‘Yep, another box of chalk on my end.’

Right… Now the only thing your mind is processing is when you’re hanging out with Susie… How does she exactly eat chalk like it’s nothing?

You swear you’ve read something during your rare visits on the local ‘Librarby’ about digesting those hardened powered sticks in hefty quantity can mess with your organs… I mean, maybe it’s how monster’s anatomy works a bit different to humans then again, you’ve been raised into an all-monster school for most or all of your life to tackle monster anatomy to know it still quite troublesome for monsters consuming dangerous chemical with side effects similar to that of a human, it doesn’t end very well for both races, go figure.

Maybe just like your stomach may be a seemingly endless void, which it apparently didn’t turn out that way earlier during breakfast but whatever the case may be, and for Suz’s case, she’s been gifted with a stomach of steel. Guess some people are just born different.

Monster anatomy, stomach of steel or not…You’re at least glad that she’s enjoying those premium chalks you’ve scored from the school’s _working_ supply closet, with functioning light bulb, switch and all, just hoping the chalks are non-toxic or in her case, safe to eat.

There’s also a message from your dad…He’s still offering both you and your brother for a dinner at QC’s dinner tomorrow to reconnect as a family… You find it too kind for his own good and chose to tell him in person later about saving his remaining money, which by the way really shocking someone as mischievous like you would actually attempt to talk it out with your father, oh and also have to invite Asriel to help your dad at work with actually selling flower rather than giving them away for free.

Not that your father doesn’t mind a single bit about giving them away and in his own words _“It’s really no big deal.”_ … He’s just really too nice of a guy to charge people. You huffed in reminding yourself to go and visit your dad’s shop later after your study session with Susie. 

Choosing to scroll down even further, swimming down deeper the numerous text and group conversations you’ve missed last night, one stuck out… from the notification list… A jumble of numbers, an unknown number, to be exact. It left a pretty lengthy voice message titled.

You first wrote it down as spam and was about to press the delete mail option until you actually closely read the title and more specifically, the font that was being used… You never knew that you can have different font for mail apps.

’thanks a lot.’

It has this strange, wacky like round-tipped fonts unlike something you had ever seen, if you’re being honest. In any case, you can expect someone professional or serious not to use this font. It surely looks pretty… Childish…? Not entire sure if that might be the right word for a font this unrefined. Like its entire purpose is to annoy or entertain the people reading it.</p>

You checked the contents of the mail and inside was a recorded voice message…

…

Out of curiosity, and to may very well be a way to pass a bit of time as well. You decided to play to voice message. Plus, it can’t hurt to listen in.

*You pressed play on the voice message.

While the message starts to play with fumbling and tapping noises in a pattern like manner, you placed the phone near the faucet and went on to continue your final checks on your face while letting the voice began to speak with an uncertainty on their tone and if you’re memory serves you right.

The voice is starting to definitely amply sound like a certain skeleton monster working at retail and part-time comedian on the side that joked about befriending my mom. Your phone picks up the comedian’s speaking on speaker however he seems to be taking his sweet time murmuring under his breath, wondering about numbers.

“hey, is anyone there??” A layer of static wrapped the caller's voice from your phone sounded like it's confusion and uncertainty laying on their tone, the comedian is possibly asking for me or someone else that you can’t say who just yet and you began wondering what’s his purpose for calling who.

“hmm…”

“seems to be the right number…”

At his statement made you feel a hint of uneasy for the reason of… Hold on.

For a moment of realization just pumped your heart to the max as the single thought on your mind pushed you to the edge wondering… ‘I know I never once gave him my phone number… Or even his brother.’

That simple question was just enough to put your mind into hysteria as your eyes wondered back towards you phone near the side of the sink waiting for him continue talking as you race to predict whatever he might say. Was It the joyride thing? The spaghetti delivery thing? Or using his printer to photocopy stacks fliers for that sushi incident?

“well, just calling by to say…”

As if by instinct of being a troublemaker sparked up your entire body to freeze, a unprecedented heated tension starts to fill the room as you try to maintain some semblance of your composure from losing it while awaiting the many possibilities ending with you spending a night in jail with Susie… For that _thing._

Waiting for the comedian to continue talking made numerous sweat beads started forming on your face and dripping down alongside its equivalent to clean water becoming more indistinguishable as your put off edge and sweating like all hell is about to break lose, which probably will, as the pressure keeps building.

Your sight continues to lock eyes with your phone even though silence only emitted from your phone making the waiting more unbearable as the bad feeling from your gut started rising up your body making you feel worse by the second the silence kept going in a sluggishly slow pace.

“…”

This tedious game of waiting is not helping your both heart and soul are pulsing like you’ve ran a marathon, it’s actually starting to get discomforting for you like both hearts are trying to burst out from panicking too much.

“…”

“you’ve made a pair of skeletons happy.”

Skeletons, happy, huh.

Well, that definitely felt anticlimactic… Relief, with a drop of flattery and the large dose of confusion mix together coursed over you, feeling a bit like a jittery idiot hastily jumping into conclusions like that, that was pathetic of you.

You guess he’s properly giving his thanks, possibly for helping his brother… What was his name?... It was… Too forgettable, like it was so _out-there._ It wasn’t the most common name you’ve heard, making your mind jumble for an answer… But you guessed its name was like a font too, like the comedian.

Was it Paps, or something…?

“guess, I should say something too. huh?”

“so…”

“It’s uh… been a while.”

“three days to be exact…”

“man… time sure does fly, huh? especially for chumps like me.”

“first your lying in your comfy bed trying to sleep, looking forward for tomorrow for a fresh supply of ketchup to stock the shelves and your fridge with. y’know, passing the time.”

“then boom… it’s morning and now you’re at the of your job behind the counter guiding people on where’s the low-calorie butter is… And…”

Where’s he even going at right now? If you could describe what you’re hearing right now and guess where the conversation is heading… It is definitely going to be confusion. You’re surely puzzled at Sans if he’s just calling to thank you. Man, do you sound impatient right now…

“sorry… well, I cleared up the misunderstanding about that “ _befriending_ ” joke to your mom.”

Befriending my mom, huh. Yeah, you’ve still haven’t forgotten that and it’s not even hilarious at the slightest, you even almost had enough of your mind deciding whether or not to _lose control_ and kick his ketchup-smothered calcium pelvis.

You’d definitely not win without a doubt, as a matter of fact you just might get your shit kicked in all the way to a hospital bed hooked up to an ICU, I mean, like hell you’d stand a chance against a monster no less is like you’re asking for a bad time with him.

But on the other end of the spectrum of wanting to beat him up, what’s a skeleton gonna do to hurt you anyway? Throw bones at you or something? Yeah, right. As if you’re afraid of a walking calcium that casually drops puns as if it makes up most of his dictionary is going to be any threat to you.

Those types of people deserve being educated a lesson on knowing the boundaries they’re crossing and letting them know they’re not above consequences.

Suddenly to your glee, memories of the came rushing back approaching to one figure who made a distasteful joke to your mom that also made you more pissed to say the least at your memories showing his shit-eating, self-satisfied grin curled up on his face. Okay, maybe that’s just how skeletons look, but he is still a monster and not entirely a human skeleton.

While parts of your past are missing, leaving empty vacant gaps in your memory to be filled with something, some earlier memories like the last few days were, not particularly missing but more like shrouded in your mind, locked away if you will, like it was enveloped inside a dense fog, covering a portion of you later memories reconnecting with the rest of hometown, as if trying to hide something from you.

‘Sans… Right.’ The comedian. Though I can’t find anything funny about his jokes nor pun, at all.

The ass that made fun of your mom…. You’re finally starting to remember him, it’s all becoming clear now.

Through just a bit of mental work attempting recall the only sole living being on Hometown stupid enough to pull such a stunt like joking about “ _befriended your mom”_ as your brain finally slams you with memories of your time with him. The memories came rushing in clear as day for you to remember as if the fog that once resided finally dissipates, or only some parts of it at least.

His name is Sans, just Sans the skeleton, not sure if that's his real last name. He runs the small market on main road in the east part of town close to QC’s diner, but his market looks more like a convenient store and even has that feel of being a quick-shop vibe that started merchandising other goods like meat and vegetables on the contrary like most convenient store that sold mostly, if not, just junk food

From what you’ve seen being with him for a short time visiting his store is that he’s pretty chill person, okay, he is also borderline lazy at most times without a doubt. Memories of the last few days shows his love of hotdogs, also has this relationship with ketchup like its alcohol and has fondness of bad puns, pranks, and jokes, no matter how bad they are. In fact, has huge respect for people who genuinely laugh at bad jokes at that.

He’s not a quite bad person per say. He just likes to make light or get a few laughs about nearly everything, even if it meant crossing a few lines in the process that can land him in trouble like making a badly timed puns about the police chief of hometown. That wasn’t a hypothetical example.

Sans actually did joke about Undyne at one point while she herself was shopping for refreshment and to Sans’s amazing judgement to tell a pun in front of her face.

Obviously, it didn’t end so well for the comedian. He was actually almost charged for _Contempt of cop_ , whatever that is.

Hmm... No doubt your mind screams something about Sans also having a brother… What’s his name… Paps… Papy…?

Huh. For some reason or another, you can’t seem to remember his name, when you just met him a few days like with Sans in front of his shop… But with Sans’s brother on the hand…

He’s definitely… An eccentric one. Cooks one mean spaghetti, probably wouldn’t be such a shock to you as much if he has a culinary arts diploma, and has fondness for game shows with puzzles on them. Drives an honestly cool red sports car. And most of all, he’s more of the outgoing type, unlike Sans…

How come you forgot his name? Just a few days back, he did give you a casserole’s worth of some good spaghetti as a new neighbor thank or something, you and your mom never really finished the whole thing and stayed in the fridge… Though honestly, you couldn’t help but gave a small smile after remembering the mesmerizing taste of that tomato sauce with you chowed it down with Susie during one of your… Very _Late-night picnics._

Huh… Why does it feel kind of like déjà vu all of the sudden? You definitely know that you haven’t met someone as too _eccentric_ as Sans’s brother, he has that distinct personality you can’t exactly pinpoint so easy...

Letting out a low groan for not remembering such a good person’s name and you just chalk it up to your mind probably not working properly, again. You shook your head rather too vigorously as it rocked back and forth to your sides in attempting to put your attention back towards Sans’s message as rather letting the after effects of insomnia taking over, in addition to also making any dripping water fly off, so great.

“while in the middle of my shift. In front of other well-paying costumers. I mean, come on kid. It’s just a joke.”

Yup, that’s mom, alright…

“no need to get mad at me.”

Don’t worry, we’ve long passed that point.

“she surprised me when she stormed through the door with a scary glare like she’s about to toss flaming tennis balls at my direction with just her scary eyes.”

You snickered at his last statement about your mother charging inside the store, it really those sound the thing your mom would do. Hell, you might even fork out some cash to watch the security camera footage to watch how it all went down.

Heh, the famous mother’s glare… The classic. One could go as far and say that a mother wrath is capable of… Wait, flaming tennis balls?... What?

“oh, and I have to go out on a limb here and to also apologize for handing you that idiot baby hotline number…”

“hey now, if you’re about to fume at your phone right now... could you at least cut me some slack?”

“it’s just my ways to greet people.”

The last words that come out of his mouth almost made you scoff, unamused at his reasoning one _joking_ about your mother. Though you wouldn’t go as far as your blood boiling, no. Just upset to say the least.

What a strange way of greeting people… Is a whoopie cushions also one of ways he greets people too?

“also, at least try to consider my effort of asking your mom for your phone number after she almost called the police on me for spreading slander.”

Not knowing if his being disingenuous or not, but Wow. You gotta hand it for the guy, commending his courage for actually attempting such feats of bravery while in his circumstance of being confronted by the fury of a religious mother is no joke. You know it by experience, sadly enough.

“I already took the fall last time. I don’t like spending another day at my cell.”

Well, that certainly took a turn… You were quite surprise to hear that he was once already arrested… Arrested for what is your brain’s next question and feels like you don’t want to know out of whatever microscopic respect left you have for him, also you could care even lesser about his arrest record since it’s probably for public nuisance or something like that.

“and don’t quote me on this…”

“I could feel like that I just might get behind bars far longer than what my initial stay might have been judging by the police chief, that Undyne person… looking a bit like she’s bored out of her mind and a call about a complaint might just make her day.”

No doubt about his thoughts about fish monster are beyond more than just reasonable judgment towards the top cop, Undyne being the chief officer and all looks like she could suplex anyone to jail just for the most insignificant of crimes such as littering, and you’re wise enough that just might actually happen being hometown being a quiet peaceful little town away from the big city with larger chance of crime than a nice community of people that looks like they might just suffer a heart attack from even seeing a prank in front of them.

“so, thanks for that… almost sending my butt to jail by implicating rumors such as sleeping with your mother and actually indirectly sending me for accessory to crime of joyriding then having to spend the night with my now-former jail wife, Larry.”

“don’t ask.” His lazy voice switch to something unlikely you’d hear from the likes of someone as laidback as him as he sternly said through the phone was enough for you to not mention it to him.

Not that you care about his… Jail-wife? Now that he mentioned it. You pondered for a second on what is a Jail-wife exactly… But thinking it’s best not to delve deep into it.

“that's a sentence I never thought I’d actually say… but here we are, huh?”

“i should probably get back on subject…”

“thanks… my bro-… we. we appreciate your help getting to know this joint better.”

“oh, and for the whole spaghetti biz you and my bro got yourself into, heh. now what kind of friend would I be? Without properly thanking you about the whole delivery shebang you and my bro went through across town.”

“heh. thanks. though, I'm positive a certain someone might be too faint-hearted with you behind the wheels… heh. “

After every sincere apology and a thank you, your heart honestly raised your sense of respect for him, even if he has a strange sense of humor still ingrained in your mind reminding every inch of your being every time to keep a lookout for him when your mom is near his store.

Honestly, that was all sweet of him going out of his way asking your fuming mother for your number to apologize and thank you for helping him with the spaghetti fiasco, it WAS all sweet till the mention of the spaghetti incident.

Just the mere mention of it made you feel apprehensive, abruptly breaking the heartfelt moment as you gulped and starting to feel a chill in the air clawing it’s way up your spine.

After hearing his voice mentioning _wheels,_ your entire body simultaneously shaken from the thought of jail being mere seconds away as you turn your head towards you phone waiting for answers, explanations, or anything … ‘Did he _talked_? He promised he’d keep quiet about it.’

“again, not a prank call. I’m really sincere here, right now. so, don’t sweat a thing.”

“I may be many things, but a snitch isn’t one. I stay true to my word. you get me?”

“hmm… also I just one to point this out.”

“I could tell the first time I met you that you seem like a decent person. Hell, you even offered to help us nobodies when I just literally first met you on the sidewalk for a few seconds without second-thinking whether or not I might be some shady creep.”

“again, not a smart and safe move to make, talking to strangers but… I’m not really complaining, why would I, though?”

“free help is free help in my book.”

“you really reminded me of someone I used to know back in the old town me and my bro used to live.”

“it was and still is a cold place with winter seemingly always the season, but real comfy and warm once you get to know the nice folks running the show. You figure.”

“plus, we skeleton can’t feel the cold cause.”

“we don’t have skin to begin with.”

“I know. shocking, right?”

Huh, you never really thought of that...

“sorry for sidetracking and holding you too long on your day… just wanted to say thanks.”

"*Sigh* glad that's over with..."

“listen…”

“I’m not really good with these type of calls without getting the chance pranking some poor schmucks so on the other end so…”

“if you have some time… swing by at my store or at my place. Maybe it could be worth your time.”

“oh wait… here’s my bro, papyrus. he wants to say thanks…”

Ahh, Papyrus! That’s the name you’ve been forgetting… The puzzle and spaghetti enthusiast, a real upstanding guy through and through.

After the somewhat heartwarming thanks… Waiting for another voice to sound their thanks belonging to Sans’s brother, Papyrus, with his strange grandiose- like tone in his voice to scream through the phone but only to be heard a loud boisterous fart raging on your phone’s speaker that reminded you why you also felt annoyed being with the short skeleton and it's becoming more and even more apparent as the fart vibrated your phone every second that there is also a good reason why you avoid being with Sans for too long. Sans is just plain annoying.

...

...

It just kept going on with no end in until it lasted an entire impressive 20 seconds.

...

“heh. howsdat?”

…

“aw come on. I really did hope you find that " _humerus"_. even if this is a recording...”

"I could very well throw a bone and guess that you're not laughing. heh, tough crowd..."

“heheh. I’ll see myself out. feeling like you ain’t laughing. heh.”

“take care of yourself. would ya, kid? cause, if you haven’t caught on yet. Somebody cares for ya out here. ” 

*You feel a small urge to tear up at the message. A sudden spike in your pride shot up at your good deeds you’ve done lately has finally been paying off.

*For whatever reason, your lips inexplicably form a small smile at Sans’s goodbye. Your heart tightens... Or is it your soul that constrained itself? 

This day feels like it’s just one mixed back of trail mix filled along with prunes of questionable origins, thus far. Azzy visits for the week, good. You finally came to find out that there is a thing called ‘Food coma’ and just so happens to experience it first hand, bad.

All of your good deeds are finally paying off and actually being welcomed by your friends again, good.

The unreliable junk in your head you call a poor excuse of a brain of yours forgetting huge chunks of your childhood, bad. Real bad, like wet prunes somehow fuming inside a plastic bag under the hot sun bad.

At any rate, fixing whatever holes in your memory might just present a huge challenge, but be that as it may, you’re one quite determined individual to get to the bottom of your brain and its mysteries contained inside. ‘Maybe scrapbooks… old journals might be my first step.’ 

Subsequently after finally deciding that you had enough of ‘ _bathroom sulking time’_ , as you rolled both of your sweater’s sleeves back down as to not alarm your mother after departing from the room with the large scar, left wondering why did you feel the need to wash your face all of the sudden in the first place.

You started to wonder whether or not you have to spend with Azzy now that responsibilities from school with assignments and activities that are beginning to pile up are really great at starting frequent headaches and migraines for you. Susie’s case is probably much worse... ‘Damn…This is really a bad time for my bro to pay a visit… This is so unfair…’ And to think you've grown passed whining like you used to as a child yet here you are... This is pathetic of you.

You don’t really have much choices handed to you and the ones you have are all worse at the outset that they probably don't matter to begin with. You took a deep breath to savor these rare moments of peace and clarity to clear your mind of various things already troubling your day before having enough of admiring your visage left. 'Hope this week might go smooth…' But judging by how your morning is, it might not be the favorable week you wished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still looking for beta readers btw.


	4. Conversation with your brother. -Short 1/3-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of chapter 3 expanded to fit the purpose of a single chapter.
> 
> Whatever god you believe in, or looks down at you, probably in pity, no matter how resoundingly disgusted they are at you. You reminded your self to pray thanking them for kickstarting your sorry excuse of a brain to kickstart to save yourself the embarrassment and further disappointment.
> 
> Edit: any mentions of Dust has been removed. Yes, monsters do bleed in this story since magic seems to be lacking in the light world making monsters have similar traits to a human as evidence of the graveyard rather than spilling dust over the things the dead ones' most loved or cherished things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, fellas.
> 
> School is making me sidetrack with the story and having to cut and made this part of chapter 3 into one whole short continuation as I'm busy with classes and won't be able to publish any further for the meantime and with procrastination taking over most of my valuable free time I have left.
> 
> But that doesn't mean I'll abandon this story. So don't worry.
> 
> Until then, thank you for staying with me with this shitshow.
> 
> BtW, i'm trying to improve my writing style with this as a practice... Not sure, but i have mixed feeling with this end result.
> 
> Will be updating for corrections.

Stifling a yawn down. “Kris?” You picked up Asriel’s voice sounding his confusion as you shifted your gaze over the door to see it slightly ajar with your brother entering the room with a baffled look as his eyes wandering around the bedroom.

Asriel patiently waiting for you to respond as he steps in the room and closes the door behind him marking any chance of escape blocked, for now.

You gulped down looking rather cagey in trying to avoid arousing suspicion to tip him off as you damply responding.

“Y-yo, Azzy… N-need anything, bro?” Trying your best to look calm and amiable after stuffing your nose down of his used clothes can make someone panic at the instant when they’re guilt couldn’t handle the pressure and would rather get it over with than prolonging the inevitable consequences of their damning actions.

But not you. You're too fragile ego, or what's left of it at least, is too insecure for this types of things.

You’d rather take your chances to see how far you can hide it, you’re always good at hiding things.

Your voice stuttered letting out the words but you remained as relax as your body could after sniffing down your brother’s used sweater while laying down on our bed pretending to type away from your phone, making yourself look busy.

Despite only blindly staring at your phone’s homescreen, you kept steadfast eyes fixed keenly on the device and not even bothering to unlock your device only to hear your brother asking.

“I… Was wondering if you see my old I.D from school? You know, the one with the embarrassing haircut.” He asked you with a baffled tone on his voice as you looked up from the edge of your phone to see him looking at you with an expectant look while rubbing his chin from you like you know where his things is.

On a second thought, maybe you do know…

“You mean the time you dyed your hair black thinking it would look cool on you? Have you yet to check your bedside drawer?” You suggested, now throwing whatever answers in order for your bro to get off your case, no matter how bad sounding it is.

You felt a cold sweat dripping down your cheek as you looked at your brother.

Upon hearing your reply, Asriel’s looked like he dismissed your first statement with a mildly scoff on your remark about his old haircut that you remembered an entire month making fun of his hairstyle looking like he’s a goth or rebellious teen.

But then you caught your bro’s face then lit up smiling gratified, seemingly agreeing with your last response as he gave a single nod only for his mood to take a fast nosedive as he looks before him scattered around him is a mess that made his mouth gaped wide open with shock as his eyes looked over the sea of textbooks and clothing that spilled all over on his side of the room.

At first the sight of his clothes and other essentials lying on the floor rendered your brother, to say the least, speechlessly shock for a moment before reverting back and leaving a breezily shrug and formed a small relieved smile on his face as he walked over towards his spilled belongings.

You turn slightly towards your brother’s figure with his back turned to you as he murmured scratching his head something along the lines of… “Well, at least it didn’t explode on the bus…” You faintly managed to hear he sounded relieved.

Then Azzy crouched over and started picking up his stuff and for you to return to your phone to stare at nothing but not before seeing a glimpse of your brother’s thighs tightly embraced around by the fabric of his pants making a good rear curve for you to spot and see.

‘Seems to be from mom’s genetics, alright…’ You mind sailed adrift as it impulsively raced even further to provide more dopamine for your eyes to begin to narrowing all by themselves to get a better view of the main attraction.

‘Guess Azzy really did took of more of mom than dad’s… Genes.’ Having to stare at Asriel’s seemingly perfect curve located at his rear is definitely not making your battle to restraining yourself against from any more delusions of your own older brother with you any easier than it already is. In fact, your pants are getting a little bit more… Tighter.

‘Heh, god of hyperdeath… More like god of hyperthighs, Jesus...’ You continued mulling even further over Asriel as the sweat from your brow further kept dripping down as the thumping from your chest began to get even more vigorously than the last as you affectionately kept gawking.

The manic pacing of your soul experiencing from staring at your own brother’s curve rear definitely made your mind stopped in their tracks to pretty much fixed your eyes on his behinds while he worked on fixing his mess, and enough time for you to be complete absorbed staring at Azzy.

‘Ha… Ha… Ha… What the hell am I doing?’ You wondered to yourself how far have you’ve gone down from smelling his used laundry to now staring at his rear like some sort of predator waiting for the perfect time to strike its prey to surprise with an attack from behind, even more impressive how everything went down in just a few minutes to now trying to memorize every detail of your brother’s own ass.

You narrowed your eyes as you once again took another large gulp down your throat while trying to make sense of everything right now… You started to bite your lower lip as Asriel bent over to reach some computer doo-hickey that rolled under his bed. Seemingly unaware of what’s currently occupying your young mind.

*You felt your heart beating faster…

“So, Kris. Got any plans for today? I got some new games for the computer for us to play with. Horror games. One is where your trapped underground filled with monster but they’re twisted and possessed and you gotta sneak around them to escape while-” You were close… Too close to falling off the edge of a dark chasm…

Somehow by luck, narrowly avoiding a painful descent into hell filled with madness and perversion, indirectly, by your older brother finally getting up and turning towards you as your eyes twitched in realization of what the hell is happening with your mind.

“Yeaaah… I- Uhh… Yeah… I actually have.” You groggily answered back, trying to maintain a firm eye contact with Azzy as you continued with tired eyes getting a strange feeling by his strange interest at such games made you bothered, and not the good kind of hot and bothered.

‘A monster describing a game about escaping killer monsters… Sounds kind of morbid and ironic… Morbidly ironic, that’s the word. I think…’ You couldn’t help yourself from cringing at the supposed _Horror Game_ might just hit too close to home for a monster…

And might just hit harder for you and your brother of your mom finds the sight of you two playing a horror game of all things.

‘He seems so calm with this supposed game… How… Horrifying.’ Though you Did notice and left a remark at how nonchalant, or even how enthusiastic, Asriel looked describing to game to you like he’s not a monster himself made the whole ordeal of seeing him excitedly talk about the game even more uncannily creepy.

This is certain something your certain haven’t seen this side of your brother after years of being called a crybaby, he must’ve grown out of it.

Though, it shouldn’t really be such a surprise for you really since you two used to play violent video games back when you and your bro used to own a YBox 180 home console with more... Action oriented games with questionable depiction of violence compared to that of the games allowed to officially play on the WEE U.

As for the nature of how you acquire the said violent YBox games are a touchy subject and are best left forgotten by time, you even hoped your amnesia would also remove it like shovel it off your brain or something.

Too bad your mom sold the console and all the game before being handed the WEE U, a more family-friendly console with innocent games with horrible graphics compared to the Ybox 180.

FPS, shooting monster and human equals blood and said human or monster bodies dropping dead on the ground... Easy.

No remorse since it’s just a game. Nobody is actually dying, just their pride and patience that is.

But with how Asriel explained just the summary of the horror game, it felt off... It put you off the wrong way, and that’s coming from a human that made you agitated thinking what does it take for a type of depravity for a lunatic to make such a game and then publish it makes it all the more uncomfortable.

Nevertheless, your mind is already set on helping with your new close friend. And either way…

You better prefer fps games while screaming every racial and homophobic slur known to humankind and monsterkind against your online opponent while they lash out back at you. Funniest experience you'll fondly remember staring at the television during those nights where only you and Azzy are left to man the fort and having no parents to supervise a couple of troublemaking kids with the oldest brother no longer following along the sleep schedule... The entire night was theirs for the wasting. 

And boy, did you and Asriel enjoyed the night... If it weren't for the holes in your head you can fully remember most of it... 

The strange overwhelming feeling compelled you to somewhat agree to hang out with Azzy truly felt strong in your soul, but your mind resisted and refused and with a heavy heart, you kindly turned down your bro’s offer, kindly of course.

No matter how nice or might end up enjoy the horror game might be, you refused.

You still need to finish your homework, no matter how bored or reluctant you are.

With a glum expression over a somber tone. “Yeah… I… uhh- I actually have some things to finish up with Susie with our homework…”

“And after that, maybe hang around the lake with her after that. Sorry.” You continued to slur your words from coming back to reality after the mind trip you’ve went through many delusions earlier made your mind a bit wonky as you slowly shifted your body a bit to loosen the tightness down below your waist before Azzy notices first.

With his back turned, Asriel felt his entire soul just stopped beating and cracked, harshly stricken at your response as he frowned then took a seat in a nearby chair. ‘No way…’

Asriel’s brain scrapped the bottom of the metaphorical barrel as he placed down stacks of his textbooks and pile of clothes on the table where the home computer resides then shifted swung his overrated office chair to turn his sights back to you and planning to ask whether you need a helping hand, he’d do anything for his family and friends.

Especially for his baby brother, you, Kris Dreemurr.

You lowered your phone down and saw your brother sitting comfortably at the _computer chair_ which is just an any other office chair you can see at a doctor’s office as you see Azzy deep in his thoughts.

“I see...” Your bemused older brother murmured looking mighty disgruntled for some reason beyond you.

Asriel kept looking bit distressed, then began rubbing his chin and lowered his head down to brainstorm further a reason to stay close with you.

That was until a bright idea pops in Asriel’s head making him snap his finger with his lips curling up into an infectious smile shining towards your direction once again to present you another offer as he beamed his giddy smile that you couldn’t help but sweat bullets at just by wondering what is going through his though process.

“Doyouneedsomehelp?” Asriel unconsciously spluttered out rather too aggressive and assertive for your liking before quickly realizing his actions as the older Dreemurr fumbles around trying to fixing his composure before trying again as only you could look wondering what had just happened.

“I-Uh… I’m pretty confident in my experiences in college might come in handy. Remember that one time we cram an entire two weeks’ worth of homework in one night and got a B plus?” Asriel basically thrown off his previous needy-sounding statement as if it never happened… And instead, gleefully smiled, continuing on coaxing his beckoning in offering help for both for you and Susie.

Only for you to relay another bad news for him to be made known. “It’s alright, we’re fine. It’s just history homework… Nothing too bad.” You answered disapprovingly, retaining your previous choice of not accepting your bro’s helping hand as he visibly became a bit upset and, in the process, did make you fell upset also. Still wanting to do this task by yourself.

“Ahh… Well, there might be some parts you might not get and…” Asriel trailed off, for a moment he let his blind optimism started to clouding his judgement…

“There’s really no need.” You plainly refused, again. You pry yourself off of your bed before making your way to your closet to get some change of clothes for the day figuring it’s time to get ready for your time teaching Susie.

While you’re busy choosing your clothes… Now Asriel really started to feel a bit down by your incessant denial but kept himself optimistic only for your sad response once again impale him right through his soul with your words outright making him seemingly unable comprehend the idea of you being or becoming independent. 

“We’re good… Plus, Susie needs to learn by some parts by herself… It’s a hard task to teach her when she’s half-asleep for most of the time… Again, hard. But not impossible.” You added, not bothering to even look back and continued sifting through many sweaters of being mostly same identical green with yellow stripped design all well placed together in stacks.

Asriel finally given up on trying to get close to you, and in lieu, giving a small weary smile and drearily spoke. “Well, good luck with that…” 

Bidding you some good wishes on your task that made you feel at ease with your bro finally laying off while somewhat feeling a hint of guilt for turning down an opportunity to hang out with him.

‘After this… It’s super smashing fighter time… I’d rather not play that horror game and I’d definitely would rather be caught dead than play it with a monster beside me…’ Feeling your shoulder shudder at the last thought you had at the awkwardness of playing a _questionable_ game with your brother before finally concluded with a sigh.

Feeling content with this outcome and hoped you no hard feelings for Azzy.

Well, for what it’s worth of your sanity, you guessed wrong.

Asriel definitely felt those words of refusal stung him million times, even thinking he’s overreacting and yeah, perhaps he could all put it all down to nothing more than nostalgia and emotion taking over him, but after being separated from his brother for so long only for you to instantly turn it all down so easily, and with no second thoughts?

‘Guess hanging with his older brother was no longer part of Kris’s plan, huh?’ He directed his thoughts towards you as…

You grabbed your backpack in hand before turning to your bedside drawer snatching up some needed school supplies to stuff in your bag for your study session with Susie but not before forgetting to pick up.

*You got Text books! Real smart-y stuff written inside these thick stacks of books for you to learn a lot, if you can stay awake reading the first sentence, that is.

*You got a Green Crayon! Looks like the tip is carved to look like a mushroom cap. Smells like marshmallow for some reason, it’s sickly-sweet scent it emanates might attract ants.

*You got an Ace of Spade’s card! Not a regular playing card, looks like it was a special piece with its custom exquisite art piece showing a cute stubby blueberry boy with his tongue out in a cheeky smile and a signature on the bottom possibly from its artist reading...

_‘KanoTynes, 2013’_ Written in a distinct fancy cursive style. Must be a great artist…

*You got a half a dozen stack of assorted pencils! Some of them looks like an expensive brand mixed in with cheap but reliable ones… Your mom really knows her stuff when it comes to school… Maybe if your imagination is powerful enough… Then you can think of these pencils as a horse-carriage worth of swords with various styles.

*AT- 1 (40) *You don’t feel like parting ways with these pencils…

* You got a large ball of accumulating junk! Not much to say except you feel some sort of nostalgia from these junks and it’s growing even bigger, and not forget to say heavier, since you first got it from your pocket and not feeling like to part ways with it as well.

*Kris got true pocket Knife! Not really advisable to be handled by kids these days, but when you’re being mugged in an alleyway with no cops on sight to swoop in and be the heroine, then just flash on of these badboys and the criminal bothering you will be running away faster than a hyena…

* **If not, then plunge it deep and wait in anticipation for the fountain of blood commence! What’s the worst thing could happen, arrested for self-defense?**

*Only use it when in a pinch! Or in other words… As last resort! Even better if you don't have to.

*AT – 10 (40) *Cost - $ 19.99

You stuff down all of the supplies down your backpack, and that especially goes with the pocket knife as you eagerly burying it in the deepest depths tucked away and concealed by the numerous textbooks and other junks you’ve decided in bringing along.

While all that is happening, Asriel’s mind reflected on himself…

He knows he’s starting to sound possessive or definitely going downright utter obsessed all of the sudden… I mean, could you blame him?

He’s forced to become the man of the family, after their father got booted out in a divorce after misplacing college savings for an investment that went bankrupt with the money.

Now Asriel has to finish college as a prodigy in order to sustain both his mom, and you, his brother in their financial dilemma and for your future, and only then when he finally gets a chance to bond with you… In his eyes, he sees you… Drifting away.

You are, in Asriel’s eye, becoming distant. Far, farther away.

Yet, he can’t say the same from back then, when you two were playing knights and magic in the school’s old classroom, you always stuck with Asriel and he stuck with you like glue. The dynamic duo.

You were the knight in not necessarily shining armor when the places both of you played at were dark and Asriel remembered about your old armor being, from what he recalled, calling it _the bare minimum_ with actual few armor and not very reflective tinfoil, you’d always shine the light around the dark classroom fighting whatever the darkness looms over you.

All the while Asriel wore a green mage like outfit even with a cliché pointy wizard hat in reference or tribute to the now former patriarch of the Dreemurr family for his fondness of plants and flowers and most importantly, to pay respect for his favorite NenTindo’s Yoshee, his favorite green dinosaur, as he supported you behind with his many spells like _chaos sabers_ , _projectile fireballs,_ _healing prayer_ , and _omega flower spawn_.

Now, those old _magic spells_ Azzy made up as kids now only made him cringe now as an adult when it comes up back to his mind from time to time to torture him.

It was like a clockwork, Asriel needed you to lead and protect him while you needed him for guidance and to heal you when you’re at most, in trouble. You and Asriel were the pieces to make the clock function properly. It was a match made in Angel’s heaven you and Asriel swore to protect.

The reoccurring nostalgia of their make-believe fantasy from the past filling his mind made Asriel let out a soft sigh, there’s nothing he could do but reminiscing about their adventures through the dark classroom… Their greatest memories together.

‘The good old times…’ His lips curled up into a small smile. He wished you two could go back to those times… Before they got older and had to move on with life.

The older Dreemur had hoped and even held his breath for a moment, waiting for some semblance of agreement to be close to you once again, but that seemed to have never came before sighing.

’Calm down, Asriel. It’s only for one day… We have all the time we need later night… I’m not Jealous. why would I be? Me and Kris have enough time to spend together after their homework… The whole night playing horror games… Kris likes blood, right? I know it.’ He concluded letting optimism take aim in his head once again as he finally made peace and smiled in support for your decision. I mean, he thought in his head that you’ll come back, right? 

“Thanks, Azzy. We’ll definitely need it. How about you relax and enjoy yourself. I heard college is hard, from what I heard from Berdly at least...” You felt a sort of ease in your brother finally getting off your back but still thanked him for him offering his hospitality. 

While Asriel continued to have his eyes glued to your back deep in his thoughts racings his mind.

You on the other hand kept searching and sifting through many sweaters and going even deeper in your closet trying to find something to switch up your appearance from the mundane one striped sweater you’ve been grown to be seen wearing.

Luckily enough, through a couple of boxes deep in the closet… You found something that struck you to your liking as you reach out and grabbed today’s outfit holding up a particular sweater that caught your eye.

It’s still the same old design of green and yellow, but this time… It still has the usual diagonal strip running around your chest overlapping to the sleeves but it’s two small stripes rather than a single large one. ‘Seems fine…’

Seeming content with your choice of apparel, even if it looks similar like most of your clothes. It’s nice to have variety and a change for a while. You walked back to your bed and threw you laid down your new outfit for you to take of your current one.

And began to strip off your used sweater from yesterday and tossing it to your bed as you start to give your limbs, mainly both of your arms a good stretch.

On the other side of the room unknown to you, Asriel still hasn’t taken his eyes off of you, not even bothering to think twice of giving you some privacy, and now he’s apparently not planning any time soon after getting a sight of your bare back send him a couple of sparks that kept him more interested. ‘Well, well, howdy…’

The older Dreemurr sibling forgoes his previous relaxed posture to continue staring more briskly as he clenched both of his hands and even began having quick breaths in and out while he stares with not-so innocent intent, examining every details of your exposed back with his eager eyes became a potent source of fuel for his desire for more that slowly dominates his self-control.

*Asriel’s TP has been filled significantly!

Azzy instinctively grabbed his phone in one swift manner without making any such noise from the desk and snapped a couple photo for… Memories’ sake. Red faced, and now things are starting to get hard for him to control from acting his urges as now you’re the one flipping his switch with little or no clue.

A stream of cold air chilled your back making you shiver, but you didn’t pay much attention to it and continued stretching for a bit more before... Reaching for the double striped sweater for the day.

*You equip fresh sweater. Wearing this comfy fabric fills you with fresh scent of lavender extract scented detergent, as for how long the floral fragrance would remain.

*Regrettably, they don’t tend not to last for too long…

*DF – 10 (0) ----- > DF 10 (0)

*You dropped used sweater down the basket for used clothes.

After a few minutes you’ve started to dress with your new clothes while conversing with your brother as you adjusted your new sweater comfortably, still with your back turned away from your brother…

“Maybe we can continue this later… How about you take a rest or something, Idunno… Must’ve been a long ride and I’d hate to bother you after you just got back from college.” Shrugging off your bro’s strange previous behavior and amicably insisted him off to occupy himself with other things. 

Having said all of that, before you continue this conversation, you turned to Azzy and decided to lower your voice over to him as he leaned forward close to you as you instead chose to whisper as chances of a certain someone downstairs might have their day ruined by mentioning a peculiar gardener. “And odds are this might your few rare chances for you to take it easy, you know? Or how about you spend it with more _important people_ like mom, Burgerpants, your old prom date Catti or... Ahem.”

With caution on your voice, carefully with all manner of respect as you took a big gulp before addressing a certain someone… Mainly a green-thumbed gardener, in particular.

Or better yet, you and your brother would call him… EX-father. Or just dad, but only when mom is not in in earshot distance to hear it.

“… A certain flower enthusiast that misses you a lot?” You ended with a half-hearted shrug and a sheepishly, but comforting smile as you put forward other things to do than helping you and Susie, however, you made it clear emphasizing a certain someone very close to their family for your bro to pay a visit. 

“Don’t worry about me. Thanks for the offer, though. You really didn’t have to, but you still did. It’s nice to know that you still care.” For the most part, you acknowledge his kind offer with a simple nod and a smile, the least you can do before turning your back at him to prepare for the trip.

Still and all, Asriel attempts continue to pester you with offer for his help, and just like last time once again. you appreciated the help, really.

But you really liked to believe that it’s you and Susie’s problem and just like both of your adventures to a certain other-world. You’re going to face it head on, never minding or the thought crossed both of your minds that the odds are always bound to be stacked against the two of you.

Just like Fighting a tyrant in his own castle, begrudgingly assisting rude patients who kept prodding you about the food being bad. It’s hospital food, what do you expect? I mean, why do you even have expectation of hospital food even being decent in the first place?

Or that one time a sleazy talent agent stole Ralsei’s magic scarf to use for his new show and of course, being _the ever-so chivalrous knight of justice,_ you are somewhat obligated to get the scarf back, and since seeing the prince of darkness white glossy eyes near to tears was enough to crack your soul into pieces or shredded in fine dust, even.

So, with haste having to chase the talent prick across a large city while avoiding traffic from dogs driving cars, police with spears, and before stumbling upon and riding a large toilet that is also apparently mobile and fast enough to catch up to the talent prick.

And once near him lead in the end with having an overtly-dramatic one-vs-one fight with the prick half naked, both with your tops off and engaging in a fist fight down the bottom of said moving toilet with both of our fist, of course.

Oh, and somewhere on the toilet’s interior lies a comically large toilet scrub you found while riding said toilet in hot-pursuit of the talent prick before the short fight ensues and ending in you pacifying him in the head with the same toilet scrub in a strong whack to the head sending him to dreamland.

Good times…

…So much for being the “ _great heroes from the prophecy”_ , I suppose.

At least you got something even more magical out of the chase…

Ralsei gave you the biggest hug the fluffy prince can muster, and more importantly, he initiated it rather than you making the first move or asking it for him and had his red scarf wrapped around us like a cocoon to keep any passer-by to gawk at the two of you.

He even actually called you “honey.” after the whole ordeal is over.

You still remember the warmth of the embrace with Ralsei’s arms trying his best to wrap around you and feeling his small frame pressed up against your own made for a wild joyride for you, especially with your chest still bare exposed being rubbed with the fuzzy fabric of the prince’s green poncho.

Man, getting a warm hug after a long-winded fight really does make for an energy stimulant… Even better than the joker’s energy drink, that you’re still suspicious of its contents.

If you could describe what were you feeling while inside the cocoon by words, then… The words have to be… It felt comforting, nostalgic even. And even made you warmer when the fabled words of the tutorial pieces once advised to you during the earlier part of your journey…

The wise men’s words were. “ _Ralsei will call you honey.”_ And boy, were they more than right… For being unemployed puzzle-masters that tried to rip you off to make ends meet that is.

You even remembered it like it’s at the back of your mind…

_“Uh, Kris?”_

_“Are you by any chance...”_

_“Still determined on that whole “honey” thing?”_

_“U-um Kris… Honey.”_

_“I guess all those hugging lessons you’ve taught me…”_

_“Finally paid off.”_

And actually, hearing those wholesome words being said by the prince in his own will was by far enough to make your week and even more being wrapped in his arms and having the wrapped in cocoon for with a single magic flame hovering on top of us for light felt somewhat romantic, to say the least.

…

Genuine consideration was made by you on the fact that Asriel, for his time in college and being an academic prodigy of all things that he could easily turn an entire month’s worth of homework in just one seating and passed all of it with flying colors all without breaking a sweat. It wasn’t just an offer he’s giving you, it’s a steal of a lifetime.

You did think it over for a good minute, and hoped that kindly turned down your bro’s offer was the right thing to do in the moral sense that your bro is supposed to be taking a break from college and subsequently being far from home for so long and not worry about classes and all of that stuff. 

The genuine guilt of abusing his brother’s hospitality at an age where he has to at least be responsible at something, or anything for that matter, to a certain extent could really be the biggest, meanest thing you’ve ever done.

Not even any pranks you pulled off could go as far as compare to you using your brother’s trust.

And since you’ve already started improving yourself for the better, you might as well keep up the momentum and bring Susie along with you.

You don’t leave friends behind, kind and wise words from Ralsei to follow by.

Your curious side wouldn’t mind taking your time in introducing Susie to Asriel… You’re pretty sure Suz probably hasn’t even met your older brother, from your knowledge at least, and if that’s the case then…

Hmm… It seems your curiosity might just find some time to squeeze in having to introduce Azzy to Suzy when you have some time to spare, and wonder as well as what would Susie’s likely reaction to the older goat monster would be.

A set of memories flash through, particularly the flashbacks of the pink Susie.

Her shocked wide-eyed reaction of the lizard monster being genuinely surprised will be the likely response have after seeing Asriel just so happens to be similar in appearance to a certain prince only a bit more tired looking like he hasn’t seen a bed in years or forget the concept of sleeping, and a bit older if you’re counting on the age acceleration spell Ralsei uses to sway some people you meet in the Dark World.

There’s also something that hasn’t crossed your mind, even when it’s already obviously presented in your face for an entire week without catching onto the idea of…

Is Ralsei, by some account… Or any possibility related to the Dreemurrs?

Without a doubt, Ralsei definitely looks like a monster, a goat monster to be exact, certainly not any darkners looking like Ralsei you’ve encountered… Even Susie once remarked the prince’s exceptional appearance being nothing alike any other the Fun gang encountered.

Certainly not, at least that is what you think… If it’s alternate dimensions then, maybe Ralsei is just alternate Asriel, where he’s prince of an underground and has magic and stuff…

Neither anyone from the gang haven’t thought about bringing up the discussion of Ralsei’s parents, mostly out of respect for him.

Not even Susie would cross the line like making fun of Ralsei’s parents in the many you can say, creative teasing, she tends to set her sights at toothpaste boy.

After you and scale’s second trip back to the Dark World, you and Susie learned that Ralsei being the lonely prince with no subjects for so long and his painful isolation before her and your arrival made her somewhat respect the prince, for the most part.

“I’m really serious about you taking a visit at dad… I really need to you to talk some sense to him.” You advised your concern to your brother as you zipped up your backpack and hearing Azzy’s voice from behind.

“What about it? Did something bad happen?” Asriel expressing genuine confusion now turning into a concerned stare that you felt on your back before hearing your bro again.

“Well, besides the divorce. There’s no escaping that.” The older Dreemurr also added, shrugging as he set aside the elephant in the conversation. Asriel finally backed off, halting the flurry of teases at you and became genuinely concerned at the mention of their father’s situation as his befuddle expression became into an intense agitated stare that you felt it bore a couple of holes into your back.

Great, you’ve made Asriel’s happy return into an awkward one…

You sighed after driving the conversation serious and turned to face him as you sat back on your bed. “Well, rent doesn’t come cheap… Especially when you’re opening up a store and ended up not making any profit.” You gave a pretty ambiguous answer but mostly ended up sounding sarcastic but Azzy doesn’t seem to mind at all and you think he seemed to get relatively the idea.

“Oh yeah… Dad talked about renting an old shop down the road, turned it into a flower shop. Hold on, nobodies buying dad’s flowers?” At this point Asriel is now confused at the whole matter, the nicest guy in town nicknamed as _fluffybuns_ is not making anything with his flowers, that baffled the older Dreemurr and even stating the contrary.

“I always take it that half of the town likes dad’s special talent. What, did everybody stopped caring for plants all the sudden?” He remarked murmuring to himself while you just look on and gave a shrug, letting your brother think for himself while you fix your shoes.

How could it be possible… This town is and has always been built on the local culture of the floral donated by the humans, people here basically held the flowers as a sort of sign of unity and peace, wonder what happened? Asriel thought, befuddled as he concludes of a possible answer at the other unfortunate circumstances their father had fallen himself in once again.

“No, not that… Well, you almost hit the mark.“ You stopped and groaned, halting your brother before he jumps into any conclusion but the truth.

“I mean, he doesn’t charge them.” You corrected to partly surprise Asriel as he blankly stares at you with wide eyes.

“Doesn’t charge them?“ He repeated sounding a bit confused. You only nodded in response seeing as such that your brother is already about to connect the two either way.

“So, let me get this straight… he just gives ‘em away?” For the second time, Asriel absently asked with a mixed expression of astonishment and pity on his face trying to make sense of your response.

“Yeah…” To say that realization sets in from your bro’s face as he processed the information you relayed finally ticked in his head. All the while you’re prepared to head out.

“Not… Not gonna lie and say that I’m not surprised. That’s totally something dad would definitely do…. I just never imagined in my life he would actually attempt… Given his situation he’s in.” He admitted in a sigh, sounding slightly enamored by how far their dad’s kindness can stretch. You just gave out a piece of advice for your bro while slinging your backpack as you spoke.

“It would mean a lot for dad if we take charge of his shop for the meantime while you’re here. There’s no telling how many flower’s he should be charging is instead being given away and….” Surprisingly to you, Asriel took it better than you expected as you trailed off being suddenly cut off by something terrifying in the kitchen who was apparently heard the conversation.

“Hmph!” Just then, a loud cranky scoff took both of you by surprise as your attention shifted towards the floor both of you are standing on… Underneath is the kitchen.

*At the living room….

Back at the living room, Toriel still sitting comfortably on chairel continued to sipped her tea but with a noticeably disapprovingly ill-tempered look curling up her face as she furrowed her brow looking like she can hear the whole conversation between the two boys... In fact, she can actually overhear Kris’s entire plan to help with her Ex’s current predicament.

And she wasn’t amused at the slightest, not one bit.

The two boys sweat dropped, already sensing Toriel definitely knew who Kris is referring to. And now as a mother of the two having to deal with her ex pestering her for forgiveness… She isn’t liking the last suggestion her youngest son mentioned.

Her mercy for the foolish gardener ran out months ago, and she’s not planning any time soon to turn a new leaf and forgive him from the mistakes he couldn’t avoided so easily that got both of her son’s future in jeopardy.

Toriel took a deep sigh, a disapproving sigh… Then started massaging her temple for her headache to disperse.

*Back to you, Kris.

Asriel figured that their still some unresolved issue with their mom and dad if he’s going by their mother sounding her exasperation through the floorboards.

Still. He only had a bland bored look with his listless eyes drooping down, looking like it isn’t really a big surprise to him as much as you guessed.

After dad dropped all of Asriel and your funds for college for some sketchy company for the promise of being paid back double but instead the company went south and gone bankrupt along with all of the money from the investors, including dad’s cash.

It’s only by a shred of miracle your older bro got free scholarship early for his considerably high marks and impressive score on the entrance exam making him an exceptional prodigy with a bright future ahead for the goat monster.

As for you… You’re still working on it… Somehow, after the business with the fountains that is.

As for Asriel and all of his life hoped that one day, their mom would consider hearing their dad out, but that is going to need some miracle if Toriel can hold herself back and not hurl sharp kitchen utensils or burning tennis balls at their father if left in the same room for five-minutes…

Then it would be a miracle if it by chance actually happens, but by the looks of things…

There’s not a lot of chance for their father coming out mentally and physically alive without leaving a couple of burns and claw marks before he could even leave the room to get away from someone as horrifying as their mother when angered just by the mere sight of the exiled patriarch of the Dreemurr family.

“Guess, mom still hasn’t forgiven dad” Asriel awkwardly whispered you as returned by looking to him with an unsure shrug since it’s beyond your control as to also trying not to get their mother crankier than usual by mention “ _HIS_ ” name.

You leaned forward in order to whisper back to your brother with a compelling look of caution marked on your face and alluringly replied back with dread, mentioning the intense floral scent emanating in the trash can ever so often, keeping your muffled whisper not an earshot by their mother. “What did you expect, honestly? Azzy, Go smell the trashcan sometimes and you’ll understand soon enough.”

You remembered, for all of your experience of being a mailman carrying a bouquet of flowers to mom for almost 4 days a week by a not-so “secret admirer”.

And by some magic beyond any reasoning, mom already guessed right away just by earshot from your whispering are referring to about and calmly told you both to stop.

“Boys, you know I don’t have to remind you not to visit. Him. Have I not?” Just then, you heard mom’s voice acridly scowling from downstairs filled with judgmental fury and enough to actually make you consider of cleaning the whole house for her later to calm her down.

““Yes, mom.”” Seeing your brother looking at you seemingly already getting the idea of the situation and no other comment, you both responded. With a slight of fear from mom mother’s fierce gaze piercing through the floorboards that’s enough to send chills down your spine.

A few seconds of silence passed, you slightly turned to your brother to see his also feeling the same chill… And the widest eyes filled with fear is stuck on his face with just sitting at his _Gaming chair_ looking like he saw ghost or something and was trying to silently calm himself.

Guess mom’s attitude towards us talking about dad was a huge surprise to Asriel.

Having enough conversation when you’re just rudely being eavesdropped, you fake a cough to get Asriel’s attention as he shifted his gaze towards you.

“How did mom…?” He could barely spoke words out as you cut him off before any more of your mom’s imposing figure coupled with her wrath would come knocking the door down.

“WELL DEAREST BROTHER OF MINE. IT’S REALLY BEEN A NICE TIME TO HANG OUT WITH YOU. WELL, I GOT A COUPLE OF HOMEWORK TO FINISH. OH WELL, MAYBE WE CAN CONTINUE THIS LATER.” Ignoring what just happened earlier with your mother seemingly managing to hear your conversation and replying as loudly as audible, you tried to make it more audible to appease you’re the Dreemurr matriarch with the most unbelievable tone of someone trying to fake to be happy.

Asriel just furrowed his brow at you suspicious, wondering why was I just ignoring about what happened with mom.

Only for you to motioned your head by nodding to ‘ _Go along.’_. At first, he was questioning of how in the world their mother was able to hear your quiet whispers until he easily relented and followed along.

Your ears picked up your brother murmuring along with his face showing a distinct coldest brooding face that caught you off as Azzy murmured. “All right.”

He approached ever closer to you that even made your body retract and leaned back from where you sat on your bed a bit just from your bro’s sheer height and larger frame that he started towering over you as his shadow looms above you.

“A-Azzy?” You tried to speak, but only ending up as a stuttering mess as you eyed your brother’s uncanny lifeless expression as if he’s in a daze or a trance or something alike and all too suddenly began leaning close to you as he closes the distance between the two of you made Asriel looked imposing to your eyes.

While you followed along and leaned back more away from him. ‘What the hell is with this change? He’s fucking with me…’ To say you’re afraid is an understatement, you’re shit terrified at what’s even happening…

This must be some lucid dream and you need to wake up from.

…

Yet for reasons you can’t seem to fathom, it looks like your entire body froze.

…

You’re not sure what happened next… All you remember was the tall goat monster you call your brother standing up off his seat and walked over to you with his face looking like he’s soulless or under a trance or something as he startles you with his too-daunting dazed expression while Azzy sluggishly walking towards you with his dull eyes slightly obscured over by his fur/man/hair piercing through you.

It was just mere seconds later to begin realizing a warm sensation encompassing around you making your conscious snapped back from sober to see Azzy clasping you into a hug as nuzzles to the side of your neck as you felt his breath hitched and heartbeat getting faster as his fur rubbed you exposed neck, fuzzy and comfy.

Not sure what’s even happening, you jerked one of your arms in an attempt to get or lose or for Asriel to get the message of loosening up his arms a bit as your brother could only fittingly respond by tightening his hug around you small body making you just a bit more uncomfortable by the sudden hug.

Not that you don’t mind, it just surprised you.

The melting feeling of being absorbed in your brother’s hug was nice. It was almost too nice that you almost want it to not end. Yet, that’s just wishful daydreaming. Still being eagerly hug by your brother as you let out a sigh and returned back.

Holding out your arm and extending it around your brother’s neck and tried your best to hug your bro to the best of your body’s capability. Which isn’t a lot with Asriel’s taller and more muscular frame preventing your body from doing so.

You tried at least. And it felt somewhat good in you.

…

It’s quiet…

It’s warm…

It’s comfortable…

You don’t want it to end…

Your soul doesn’t want to let go…

However, your mind wandered and thought different.

…

You open you eyes, letting the sunlight hit your brown pupils making you wince for a moment hitting the sudden exposure from the illumination as the sudden urge to rub your eyes itched in the back of your head.

These few moments, you wished your hair would cover your eyes.

The rather too intimate brotherly hug you got yourself wrapped into is getting too awkwardly long and you’re not sure if your brother knows it or just ignore it and let the moment play out and enjoy this peace for the both of you.

A few minutes floats away and you feel your face starting to burn red and a flushed smile before reality knocks the door as you tried to snap out of this intoxicating hug you got yourself wrapped into to no effect and only strengthens Asriel to nuzzled deeper on the side of your neck audibly letting out an arousing purr.

‘Holy mother of all that is mighty. What is happening right now?!’ Your brain practically began screaming as it echoes to your conscious.

Deciding the next thing is to call out to your brother to pull himself off from you by jarringly calling out to him as you start to poke and nudge his back to get his attention. “Azzy? Bro. Umm… It’s uhh… Getting comfy there? This is uh… A real long hug… You know, I’m not big on hugs.”

That was a lie... A bad one, when you go ask a certain someone who's fluffy and has the personality rivaling that of the most sweetest of cinnamon rolls through the supply closet inside the school they might right a different tune and even a delightful one at that. 

*There are times where logic and sense seemingly reign supreme in society where you even are less than insignificant in the grand scheme of things in this unremarkable game called life.

*Yet there are those unusual times where logic with all the most common of sense appears to be set aside in favor of something beyond what within life considers part of normalcy or mundane.

*Whether by choice or circumstances, you can’t comprehend any of it. Either way, you don’t seem to give an ounce of care since choices here are just as trivial and negligible by someone as meaningless like you.

*Feeling the warm sensation of your brother’s embrace resonates every crack and crevice of your very vessel with **POWER**.

Was it best for you to head out earlier before all of this tender hugging happened?

** Yes **

Yes

I guess so...

You're not kidding if you say you're starting to get uncomfortable with this hug... 

"Mhmhm..." Asriel blissfully hummed with his face still buried on the side of your neck rather too intimately making your already red face glow even more flushed.

Well, at least someone is enjoying this. 


	5. It's a beautiful day outside -short 2/3-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An embrace from your brother with his arms wrapped around you is usually would make you feel... Cozy. Especially, after being separated from him for months with only phone calls, texts and video chats could only fill the gap loneliness left on onto you. But it instead, it brought nothing but uncomfortable having him nuzzling on the side of your neck, breathing down your nape as you shiver from confusion and distress trying to revive back your morality back from the graves as you grasp the severity of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the first short chapter that is supposed to be chapter 3 but in my strained time of writing made me compromise in slicing said chapter into 3 short ones instead but also expanding upon the original draft.
> 
> Guess the plan of only having 5 chapters didn't go as planned. 
> 
> Will be fixing and correcting mistakes....

This display of affection is all worryingly… Too affectionate...?

And your nose is beginning to pick something up... Something bitter...

This smell... Is undeniably coffee... Asriel reeks of coffee, the cheap clearance sale stale kind of powdered coffee.

Maybe in whatever universe this form of showing sibling or family affection might be acceptable but you can clearly know that this world doesn’t acknowledge such type of behavior like this hug as normal. 

This isn't some familial or brotherly hug. At least not that you know or experience of.

This single situation alone you got yourself in and how weird it is that managed to outshined every aspects of the general concept of a portal leading to other dimension called, the Dark World. Somehow evading the school board’s attention in the confines of your school's supply locker and then being prophesized as heroes tasked in saving your world and the Dark World against an evil individual calling himself the Knight, in terms of weird. Pun not intended.

You guess maybe the family connection of how personal and intimate in nature of the hug that it’d made things way weirder that it may be what your brother probably unintentionally wanted to be. Either way, he has to be fucking with you right now…. But why, is what you can't seem to grasp an conclusion except an inadequate explanation of him just missing you for so long being away from college.

Because whatever just occurred didn’t make any sense, not even at the slightest could you properly approach the event in your nauseated-ridden head without busting into a flurry of headaches at the slightest you try recalling what nonsense just took place.

Are still sleeping, dreaming perhaps? If so, then this is a concerningly questionable dream you’re in and not sure what it this particular fantasy is inspired by... Was it the lonely nights in bed by any chance? You hope, no.

You mentally pray to whatever god that totally forgot it spawned your worthless vessel would answer truthfully from not just the bottom of their heart, but their entire being all together that it is not the case.

Well, at least it didn’t escalate to anything worse… Your ears pick up a distinct set of noises of nose flaring up and your hair being ruffled by surely not Asriel’s hands… Beginning to put one and one together made you come into a conclusion that should've startup alarm bells in your head.

Is he sniffing your hair right now?

And just like that, Asriel actually began to take his interest on your wild hair as he wasn't satisfied in getting off the thrill of just the both of your bodies close to each other as then with celerity and dwindling morality no longer holding him back, the tall caprine monster began casually sniffling your brown locks making your body start to shudder at the sensation of your brother clumsily relishing your scent and letting out sets of hot breathes falling down your nape as you struggled to keep a grip on your sanity to stop yourself from practically doing the very same thing with Asriel's fur, if it weren't from this strange heat rising inside of you. It's starting to become a natural aphrodisiac no less and a potent one in making you intoxicated and jumbling your brain and its morals to a crawl.

Yes, it’s worse than you can imagine and what your brain is capable of fantasizing as rather than panicking, you chose to instead to let it be for whatever reason and stay still in this awkward position of two arms tightly wrapped around you. 

Breath, Kris. Breath… Try to recall what happened.

And try you did. Scrounging to the not so deepest pits of your head, recalling the events of what led you into this uncomfortable position you are and still being enveloped in your brother’s tight clutches.

First thing you remembered chatting with your brother about homework, then towards your dad and after that…

Next thing you remember was then there you were, standing face to face against your brother for no reason beyond you, and he just kept inching close as you lay eyes with his cheerlessly cold soulless eyes and ambiguous face lacking any such expression as if his dead. Just staring through you and…

It was the first time you genuinely felt goosebumps flaring up your skin in a long while.

You were scared, actually afraid. For no reason or another, you were terrified of your own brother almost as though logic just jumped shipped and panic took the wheels and made you slightly tremble before him, Asriel.

Never minding whether or not if he’s actually going to hurt you or not.

And then, now this… A strange hug from out of nowhere.

This is beginning to look like a nightmare, even. By no means you dislike hugs, in fact, you’re teaching someone hugging lessons, but this one…

You always hugged Ralsei for long periods of time for so many times you couldn’t even count… You’re usually okay with hugs… Tolerating them.

Especially bearing with dad and his spine-breaking, lung-deflating bear hugs are a special consideration, you’re most likely able to put up with dad’s hugs that almost felt like he’s squeezing the soul out of your body on the consideration that Mr. Flufflybuns really means well and probably needs a hug here and there, no matter how his hugs always leave you literally breathless and gasping for air.

But not this type of awkwardly tight and long embrace is not what you’re used to… And the thing with the raspy breathing down your neck type of ordeal that Asriel’s doing is what you’re not comfortable with.

Is this what the fluffy prince must’ve felt every time I decided to give him a hug out of the blue, and he’s nervous or anxiety-ridden to say or do anything for you to stop?

Surely not…

In fact, Ralsei hasn’t asked you to restrain yourself from hugging the prince, moreover he actually regularly asks you for hugs during your travels so that’s certainly not the case.

Or at least, that’s what you think… Wow you’re beginning to sound desperate… Desperately pathetic.

For someone who gives hugs to others… You’re surprisingly shaken up once somebody offers you one like the tables turn against you, especially this one particular hug you got yourself wrapped up in.

This must be a dream, surely it has to… But it certainly doesn’t feel like it. Except that one time, but that’s different… This must be some strange wet dream or something far worse.

“Hmhmh…” Asriel’s grumbling was enough to made sure you’re not dreaming and definitely wide awake and not on your bed knocked out tired.

If this isn’t a dream… Hell, maybe you can chalk it all up to Asriel worn out from the trip or overwhelmed from college and maybe then you can set aside this lingering sense of awkwardness between the you two after just spending the morning together has already made you somewhat... Uncomfortable, if that’s the right word.

Or possibly Azzy is just suffering from a simple case homesickness from being far away in the big city. Far away from friends. Far away from mom. Far away from dad. And Far away from me.

Likely the case could be that he just probably misses you, that’s all. That’s must be certainly all.

Jesus, the latter idea felt it made it out you’re the bad person all of the sudden. Nevertheless, this hug has long overstayed it’s visit. No matter how heart-melting it might be.

But what also didn’t put your mind at ease was your previous perverted endeavor involving a used sweater which almost resulted in being busted in which you hadn’t forgotten just yet.

And now after a back and forth of him eagerly trying to lend a hand, your brother then what is basically what you can call laying on top of you at this point, having his arms wrapped around you that actually constricts both of your arms as much as you tried to move around only struggling a small nudge to gain his attention.

“Azzy, bro! Dude, wake up. I really need to get going.” Well, you wouldn’t mind a long hug, but after the thought of Susie waiting for you really started making you worry as you step up the nudging of shaking to get off his grasp only to ensue another blissful groan from Asriel’s advancements from cherishing the hug further by nuzzling your neck.

You pressure yourself to hold off from moaning from the thrill and enjoyment since it’s already as awkward as it is right now and letting pleasure take a hold of you will definitely make things worse as they already are and as such only serve to stiffen your body.

You’re going to need a plan if you ever want to finish your missed homework… Another parent-teacher conference is the last thing you want to attend next weekend.

Azzy’s probably pranking you or something and Whatever it is, you’re not feeling up to it right now.

Just going to use the ole’ noggin again. You always have a plan… You always know what to do.

And plan you create indeed, after going deep in your thoughts as you formulate out an intricate plan that most included your mouth and lungs are a large aspect of your plot you’ve managed to whipped up in a few seconds of eyeing your brother for any weak spots for you to use.

And then there it is… Azzy’s big floppy goat ears.

Thinking about it, Asriel’s shrieking once compressed air blows from his ears made your brow twitch and your once pleasant smile turned into a wicked grin as you shifted the weight between the two of you in your favor making you execute your scheme much easier.

Just then, your ears caught a loud snore filling the room as you turn to your brother who just collapsed down and planting his face on the bed, your bed, as he easily slid off of your body and the constricting arms of his loosen up.

As right on top of you, your brother’s body plummeted down face first down the mattress as his upper body plunge and sink on the cushion leaving you alone to process and stare at the huge bipedal caprine monster you call your brother passing out before your very eyes right after the huge monster released you from his grip and left tumbling down your bed.

Shock and letting your mind powered back on making you turn back to look at the unconscious body of your brother who just embraced you in an uncomfortably long hug as you felt pity for him. Maybe he really misses you very much, then there you are declining to hang out with him… It can’t be helped.

“Well, that was easier than I anticipated…” Blank-faced surprised covered your face at the sudden fall, as you couldn’t help your mouth remarking as you reached for your bag getting a sight of the large goat monster laying uncomfortably down your bed on his knees on the floor making you feel a sense of pity for the big guy.

After taking a deep breath then following it by a dull sigh and fixing your up posture… Feeling reluctant but the obligations of being the younger brother made you lend help your older brother in need.

With a heavy heart resonating within as you clasped both of your hands and cracking both of your knuckles before crouching down on one knee before grabbing both of the older Dreemurr’s legs and with a large huff to prepare yourself for the tough battle ahead.

You muttered to yourself with a slight smile as you furrowed your brow. “Alright, big guy. How about lightening yourself out?... Unff!”

With all of your strength your limber arms could all measly muster as in some strength as put all remaining energy into lifting the rest of Azzy’s lower body off the ground and to your bed with a slight wooden creak from the bedframe as the caprine monster’s body slightly bobbed under the cushion not laying on his back with both eyes shut tired.

“There… We go…” While the whole thing left you gasping for air, already tired from the lack of sleep and now after carrying your brother, who’s expectedly heavier than he looks from a limber but a bit muscular caprine monster.

Then again, what did you expect? He’s older than you…

You’re left scratching your head watching at your brother sleeping comfortably, on your bed mind you. Still trying to make sense of what just happened as you eye the caprine monster up and down.

Afterwards, your eyes darted forward after starting to quickly noticing Azzy’s body slightly shivering and trying to hug the air around him, probably somebody to embrace as he kept holding out his arm in the air and clasping both tightly only to end up cuddling himself while you watching being weirded out and feeling bad at the same time.

‘What the hell, bro…’ You reached for your blanket and draped in over your bro’s body, subsequently.

Noticing your brother’s look of agitation on his face, furrowing his brow and sounds of whimpering something under his breath that you can’t hear.

With your curiosity taking over coercing your head to lean closer, but rationality step in and made you instead held out your hand to caress your brother’s fuzzy face feeling his soft fur brushing up against your palm and further moving up his temple expecting a scorching sensation on his temple only to sense nothing. No fever, so that’s good. Just exhaustion which is somewhat better than the former.

The pleasure of relief made you sigh as your hand snaked up toward the top of Azzy’s head, stroking his white mane/hair for a moment to ease his head further until his worried look began to dissipate.

Feeling you had enough, slinging your backpack on before standing up to leave but not before saying leaving Asriel on a small note that he might not even hear in the first place while you chuckle out...

“Sweet dreams… God of Hyperdeath… Stupid username… Oh! By the way, the I.D you’re looking for is on your drawer.” You lightly teased and comfortingly left your brother a small smile eyeing his face grumbling indiscernible words turning in his sleep.

You gave your brother one last look at his sleeping figure laying wearily on your bed and looking like he finally found peace making you moan relieved as you left the room awkwardly smiling, having conflicting emotions on responding with optimism or silent repulsing distaste to the unusual embrace your brother wrapped you around in leaving you confused.

And it also left you wondering what was about the long hug for? You turn the lights off, letting darkness seep in the room only illuminated the ray of light peering through the open window as you closed the door.

Once more your soul raced to conclude that your just brother misses you, but your brain on the other hand… Not so much… Your brain actually began sending you an alarming deluge of sparks on your conscience that something is up like it feels off, but you can’t put your finger on what it is exactly.

You’re not sure what or why, apart from your suspicions of your brain’s lack of reliability in storing memories properly and not forgetting them might have some connections with Azzy’s arrival.

It’s a stretch, but it might be worth a shot to consider the chances of both bizarre dilemmas some way being associated with each other.

Maybe the chances are being a sort of like probably a brotherly fight or prank that went too far and your head for whatever reason unknown to you decided to throw it off you’re where the brain is supposed to store your memories.

You were always known to have a mean streak for pranks… Maybe that’s the case. If it is, then Asriel might be showing these various acts of affection to apologize.

No, that’s not it.

It’s usually you who does the apologizing. Was Asriel, for all of his optimistic saint-like attitude, decided taking the fall to fix both of your relationship YOU’ve one way or another somehow broken? If that’s reason then, it might you who needs to apologize to him… Whatever it is you’ve done is a different matter.

More problems on the list of problems you’ve need to fix.

Whatever the case might be… It’s weird. Even too weird for you, the weird kid in class… That’s strikes as how put off you are at how strange today’s morning has been… So far, you hoped things might as well go smoothly with Susie on her end.

Walking downstairs and saying your goodbye to mom and for her to give you one of her signature glares as she warned you not to visit your father which is somewhat understandable before setting off to town.

Turning the knob and swinging the door open to be immediately greeted by the warm glow of the sun blanketing your face, even through strands of your hair that conceals your visage still manages to shine your face making you, in a sense…Feel at ease.

It indeed feels really appropriate how you’re not ALWAYS in danger when at the Light Word, in contrast to visiting the Dark World would constantly never fail to be at the sharp edge of somebody’s weapon of choice or better yet, at their sights aimed with magic putting you and everyone associated with you in precarious danger.

The chirping of birds flying through the clear sky, the warm orange-yellow-ish hue of the leaves surround your vision meaning spring season is still in full swing and approaching is Harvest season just around the corner…

And that means another dysfunctional family-get-together by the dinner table… Hope it ends well better than the last time despite what happened to your dad when he visited and turned straight away leaving in tears and whatever is left of the poor guy’s dignity, which is unsurprisingly isn't a lot left quite frankly.

You took a huge whiff, letting the unmistakable pine scent of nature you’ve now grown accustomed to… The smell you’ll never get tired off… Absolutely Better than the smog of the big cities and more beneficial to your health that’s for sure.

It’s a beautiful day today, indeed.

When was it, the day of your eventual fall with Susie down the closet? Six? Man, times flies… And boy how does things change, so far.

For better or worse, is none of your concern at the moment.

You have other things to worry, like a stack of books needing your attention and tons of geysers needing your soul to plug and seal all around the Dark World.

After a bit of standing around pondering about things and letting yourself get used to the outside world once again, before briskly walking down the road down leading to the small town aptly called….

 _Hometown_.

Yes, that is definitely the name this quiet small middle-American town names itself. Everyone just one day went along with the original founders with calling it Hometown without second thoughts and it kind of sticks with the residence.

That also certainly doesn’t make for any confusions for people asking directions. Which granted, as great as the original founders is… They’re unfortunately bad at naming things…

While on your way. ‘Huh, what the heck?’ You felt your body shivered which always means nothing but under the heat of sunlight felt… Off. Which is something, but paid it no mind. ‘It’s just nothing…’ You thought looking around the place turning back to the front of the house to see indeed, nothing.

You shrugged it off and went on to your way.

*Somewhere back at the tranquil Dreemurr residence.

Meanwhile, somewhere back at the house stands a tall dark figure on one of the windows belonging to the Dreemurr brother’s room appeared.

Shrouded in an unnatural darkness that envelopes the whole room as _the_ _thing_ smiles as it gazes towards with interest as it the darkness from the room intensified that the ray of light was slowly being consumed by an unknown tar-like entity making the entire room unnaturally dark like the were no windows to begin with. 

The bedroom was getting…

Dark.

Darker.

Darkness continuously spreads as it’s pours and fills every corner of the room with a strange shadow rendering out any colors inside the place, and any object for that matter as it seemed that the objects have all seemingly vanished, obscured by the unnatural blackness swallowing the room whole.

While you felt clueless of the pair of eyes darted towards you and continued walking out towards the town, the figure soon notices and upon seeing your fleeting figure down the road made the figure let out a deep grunt, venting its frustrations out as it clenched both of its fist. 'So I guess hanging out with me isn't part of your plan anymore, huh?

Just then, a large voice pierced the silence through the room. "Asriel, dear? Are you perhaps still awake?" Booming loudly as the the gently but loud voice of the matriarch of the Dreemurr family called out outside of the room, but approaching closer by the second.

Before _the thing’s_ pale-white face, or anything resembling a face, curled up into a smile once again and began slowly walking back into the darkness.

Fading.

Dissolving around on what seemed to be the endless vast black void that used to be the Dreemurr brother’s shared bedroom now a barren wasteland of endless darkness stretching for miles inside of what it previously a bedroom. The dark entity flawlessly achieved such feat by either opposing logic and physics or a well-played trick of the eye that somehow managed to swallow at entire room with a beaming ray of light still didn't stop the darkness from turning the room into an endless chasm of darkness.

And as the figure disappeared into the thin air, so is the unnatural darkness that it brought that once seemed to also be able to consume light and now it began to fade away as if it was never there to begin leaving no traces of its sudden intrusion.

After the figure’s disappearance and its strange ability to absorb anything to its dark force. The balance between dark and light once again regained its much-needed equilibrium. As the ray of light from the sun shines returns anew as it begins seeps through the window entering the room and returning everything to its natural state with objects now visible with their individual colors returning.

The Dreemurr bedroom remained unharmed, but no signs of life left residing.

Toriel called out again only to silence. "Dear?" Placing hur fuzzy hand on the knob as the door was left open ajar with her peering through to see the bedroom barren of any sign of life and was left wondering where on earth would the her oldest son could've gone.

uncharacteristically though, Toriel for all of her qualities of a worried helicopter parent who seemed to always attach herself to her sons' own businesses didn't seem to be wracked with worry about her oldest son's disappearance as she already had considered about Asriel's own privacy of growing up though she wouldn't have to trouble her oldest son if he had let her know earlier and that would be the end of it, but... She was sure that she never caught eye of Asriel never passing her in the living room to leave the house... Now that was a cause for concern if she had seen one. Pinching her chin as she went a good look around the empty bedroom before closing the door back gently before her eyes slowly trailed her eyes out of the room and into the corridor leading to her own room, mainly the hidden attic cover as she was left to wonder and her strong maternal conviction began making a trail towards the closed attic door. 

She thought, 'It's a stretch, but it's worth a shot and wouldn't hurt anyone to look.' as she went over to check the attic and if the worst case to come that Asriel sneaked out without her notice then it's a two-hour long lecture for him after lunch when he returns but what occupied most of her mind is the thought of where could her oldest son might be and chances are, one of the answers might just be right above her.

*Back to you, Kris.

‘Strange… Was the shy ghost watching me, again?...’ You helped question your curious side, scratching your head as you turn side-to-side, turning to look back making sure she wasn’t following you, again, and even looking above up in the sky just in case she’s eyeing you from above. Only for you to catch a glimpse of a flock of birds flying by, and squirrels running across the road and climbing up trees. So no, it’s not her. Now you’re not quite sure which is better if it’s her or someone else. ‘Hmm… I must be imagining things, again…’ You concluded, shrugging as you carried on towards town.

You continued walking down the streets waving at the friendly neighbors as you pass by flashing a kind smile, which is rare for you to naturally do...

While simultaneously avoiding in joining their front yard barbeque consisting of canned cat food which you always check your mental note of never going back to get a bite to eat, no matter how desperate you are. Which is quite a rare case for it to happen to you.

Finally nearing your first destination… The Farmer’s market/convenient store… The comedian’s shop.... Wonder what new he has for sale, and new puns to torture me with... I'm sure he already has new materials in store of that large noggin of his.

While making your way through the mostly busy sidewalks you happed to stumble upon a dog, it’s small, has a white fur like snow sitting by the sidewalks in front of the convenient store, looking like it’s cranky as it kept its pace typing away on its… Laptop, undisturbed by the crowd passing by as it pays it no mind and kept it’s focus on the screen.

Huh, this must be the dog Papyrus mentioned…

You continued your stop to the store having a poorly written sign ‘ _‘sans_ ‘ as you pass by the white dog only ever privily eyeing the busy pooch up close to took a look at what it’s working on as you lay hand on the knob of the entrance but before turning it. You took a small peak at the dog but your eyes took fascination mainly it’s laptop.

Using the advantage of your height as you looked down to peek at multiple applications open, one displaying a jumble mess of codes that you can’t decipher at the slightest and another one presenting a strange pixelated mess of a smiley face of what you would normally see a child using MS paint.

Though, through your curiously rude spying led your attention to began quickly noticing one of the wrists of the poor pup is wrapped in bandages and topped all off with a wrist protector, one specially made for canine.

Now that’s actually pretty sad. And the dog’s mood being frustrated mashing the keys harshly with its paws before ending with the dog growling quietly to itself and placed its healthy paws to its head rubbing it.

Huh, wait a minute… A spark began to lit up in in your brain like it is supposed doing what a proper working brain should… By actually remembering something even how insignificant it is…

You raised your brow giving your eyes free reign to inspect at the canine at the recognition of this certain lil’ guy… This in fact isn’t the first time you saw it; you were sure…

And sure enough, your brain got to work fetching events from Monday, your first encounter with the supply closet. Mainly after you and Susie got back from school. The _librarby_ , oh yeah. It also aligns perfectly with the barking snowpoff being the pet of the skeleton brothers and you having to meet Sans on the same day encountering the dog on the public computer room.

Huh, who knew? Small world you live in....

Recalling back a few days ago, wandering around the _librarby_ doing everything except the library's very purpose that is reading and even tasting the flavor texts off of some of the books and there you saw the dog through the window of the locked door as you peered through to see it typing something down on one of the public computers it had chosen to do its work and at times taking a swig of an ICE-E kool kids' energy drink after it somehow convinced Berdly in letting the pooch to occupy the entire public computer space for the day doing whatever it is that dogs with technology does...

Make music? Maybe make music for a interactive animated comic? Make a game? Make music for said game? Whatever it is, you certainly felt a deep sense of esteem from just by by looking the lil' pup, even by just around it's mere presence made you felt somewhat at ease, to considering in letting it be on its own and kindly not interrupting it while deep in its... Keyboard-mashing affair that it led itself pressed against a terrible bad case of headache it afflicted on itself as it kept rubbing its head while making barely audible growling making you feel sympathetic for its going through must be a hard time. 

"Don't worry, bud. I feel ya too..." Don't know why, but somewhere inside made you sympathetic for the small canine as your frowned murmuring softly. 

“uh. hello? Kid?”

“you comin’ to buy or what? that particular hot-dog unfortunately isn’t up for sale.”

“no matter how much you offer up front.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny jokey stubby skeleton man, mean lizard girl and the obsessive part next chapter. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly still having a hard time navigating AO3’s UI. 
> 
> Again, this is a practice story with 3 planned chapter… The best I can do is 5 chapters… I had to cut this one short since the original had the breakfast scene which I don’t have time to fix right now.


End file.
